World's Longest Word
This is the full chemical name for titin, the world's largest protein. It has 189,819 letters. It is a very random word. Do NOT try pronouncing this. Here it is... Methionylthreonylthreonylglutaminylala… ylglutaminylprolylleucylglutaminylsery… lserylthreonylalanylthreonylphenylalan… rylglycylphenylalanylprolylvalylprolyl… lanylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylva… nylleucylprolylglycylvalylglutaminylis… ylglycylarginylalanyllysylleucylthreon… llysylalanylasparaginylserylglycylargi… eonylasparaginylglycylserylglycylgluta… nylglutamylleucylleucylvalyllysylalany… asparaginylphenylalanylvalylglutaminyl… ylthreonylvalylarginylglutaminylglycyl… utaminylvalylarginylvalylthreonylglycy… lylvalyllysylphenylalanyltyrosylarginy… cylglutaminylserylserylleucylaspartylp… glutaminylglutamylglycylaspartylleucyl… anylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylglutamy… serylvalylasparaginylalanylthreonylasp… ylthreonylserylthreonylalanylglutamyll… tamylglutamylglutamylvalylprolylalanyl… eucylvalylserylthreonylalanylglutaminy… glutaminylthreonylarginylisoleucylglut… ylhistidylphenylalanylaspartylalanylar… lylglutamylmethionylvalylisoleucylaspa… nylglutaminylleucylprolylhistidyllysyl… lprolylprolyllysylprolyllysylserylargi… erylisoleucylalanylalanyllysylalanylgl… ylglutaminylserylprolylserylprolylisol… lprolylvalylarginylhistidylvalylarginy… lylvalylarginylserylvalylserylprolylal… onylserylprolylisoleucylarginylserylva… thionylarginyllysylthreonylglutaminyla… ylglycylprolylglutamylvalylprolylproly… tamylglycyltyrosylvalylalanylserylsery… ylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonylleucy… minylisoleucylarginylthreonylglutamylg… cylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglutaminyl… eucylserylglycylalanylalanylglycylalan… serylalanylseryltyrosylalanylalanylglu… lalanyllysylglutamylvalyllysylglutamin… lanylalanylvalylalanylthreonylvalylval… lalanylarginylvalylarginylglutamylprol… tamylglutaminylthreonylalanylglutaminy… eonylalanylvalylhistidylisoleucylgluta… glutaminylvalylarginyllysylglutamylala… threonyllysylvalylvalylvalylalanylalan… lutaminylglutamylleucyllysylserylargin… leucylthreonylthreonyllysylglutaminylg… alylthreonylhistidylglutamylglutaminyl… ylglutamyllysylthreonylphenylalanylval… ylalanylalanyllysylalanyllysylglutamyl… oleucylserylglutamylglutamylisoleucylt… taminylvalylthreonylglutaminylglutamyl… ylthreonylarginyllysylthreonylvalylval… nylthreonylprolyllysylvalyllysylglutam… larginylglycylarginylglutamylglycyliso… lutamylglutaminylvalylglutaminylisoleu… ethionylarginyllysylglutamylalanylglut… hreonylisoleucylalanylvalylalanylthreo… utaminylglutamylthreonylisoleucylleucy… onylmethionylalanylthreonylarginylglut… utaminylvalylthreonylhistidylglycyllys… lalanylglutamylalanylvalylalanylthreon… ylglutaminylalanylarginylvalylarginylg… lycylhistidylleucylglutamylglutamylser… threonylthreonylleucylglutamyltyrosylg… leucylserylalanylalanyllysylvalylalany… nylprolylalanylserylglutamylprolylhist… llysylprolylarginylvalylisoleucylgluta… nylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreo… hionylhistidylisoleucylserylserylgluta… eonylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylglu… laspartyllysylarginylprolylarginylthre… alanylthreonylvalylseryllysylisoleucyl… ylhistidylglycyltyrosylglutamylalanyls… lisoleucylalanylthreonylleucylglutamin… eonylserylserylalanylglutaminyllysylis… alanylprolylthreonylvalyllysylprolylse… nylalanylglutamylprolylthreonylprolyll… olylphenylalanylalanylaspartylthreonyl… erylglutamylalanylglycylvalylglutamylv… lylserylisoleucylthreonylglycylthreony… ylarginylphenylalanylglutamylvalylleuc… yllysylvalylthreonylglutamylthreonylal… alylglutamylisoleucylprolylvalylthreon… rylglycylleucyllysylasparaginylvalylth… lutamylserylvalylthreonylleucylglutamy… cyltyrosylprolylserylprolylthreonylval… lutamylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylisoleu… tylphenylalanylglutaminylisoleucylthre… ylisoleucylalanylarginylleucylmethiony… ylalanylalanylglutamylaspartylserylgly… inylserylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamy… onylserylcysteinyltyrosylleucylalanylv… tamylphenylalanylglutamyllysylglutamyl… glutamyllysylphenylalanylthreonylthreo… ylalanylvalylglutamylserylarginylaspar… tylthreonylserylleucylthreonylglutamyl… lglycylglutamylprolylalanylalanylproly… yllysylprolylvalylvalylglutaminyllysyl… lvalylvalylphenylalanylglycylcysteinyl… nylprolyllysylprolylhistidylvalyltyros… lylprolylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylt… tyrosylasparaginyllysylglutaminylthreo… ylvalylisoleucylserylmethionylthreonyl… lanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylisol… sylhistidylglycylglutamylthreonylseryl… lutamylglutamylalanylaspartyltyrosylgl… ylglutaminylglutaminylglutamylmethiony… taminylvalylthreonylalanylphenylalanyl… ylvalylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylpro… rylglutamyltyrosylglutamyllysylglutamy… inylalanylleucylisoleucylarginyllysyll… eonylvalylvalylvalylarginylthreonyltyr… glutamylphenylalanylhistidylisoleucyls… ylarginylleucylisoleucyllysylglutamyli… ucylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreonylleuc… mylglutamylaspartylglycylglutamylgluta… lisoleucylserylglutamylserylglutamylal… lanylaspartylleucylarginylisoleucyllys… lleucylglutamylglycylmethionylglycylva… einyllysylmethionylserylglycyltyrosylp… yltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyl… lycylglutamylarginyltyrosylglutaminylm… lutaminylaspartylglycylarginylalanylse… lvalylleucylprolylglutamylaspartylglut… lanylphenylalanylalanylserylasparaginy… nylisoleucylcysteinylserylglycyllysyll… ylalanylprolylleucylglycylalanylprolyl… nylleucylglutamylprolylvalylserylargin… rolylarginylserylvalylserylarginylsery… ylprolylalanylarginylmethionylserylpro… lalanylarginylmethionylserylprolylalan… arginylarginylleucylglutamylglutamylth… ylleucylglutamylarginylleucyltyrosylly… yllysylprolylvalylserylphenylalanyllys… ylasparaginylcysteinylarginylphenylala… cylarginylprolylmethionylprolylglutamy… ylalanylhistidylaspartylglycylglutamin… ylaspartyltyrosylthreonylhistidyllysyl… artylglycylthreonylglutaminylserylleuc… ylthreonylprolylserylaspartylserylglyc… lylalanylglutaminylasparaginylarginyla… ylserylvalylisoleucylleucylthreonylval… ylglutaminylvalyllysylprolylmethionylp… lysylasparaginylvalylasparaginylisoleu… eucylglutamylmethionyllysylvalylarginy… lylasparaginylprolylaspartylisoleucylv… lserylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylvalylp… lisoleucylarginylisoleucylglutamylglyc… alanylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylsery… ylserylalanyltryptophyltyrosylthreonyl… ginyllysylalanylglycylarginylaspartylt… lvalylasparaginylvalylglutamylvalylglu… ylglutamylprolylglutamylarginyllysylle… glycylthreonyltyrosylarginylalanyllysy… lglutamylleucylglutamylprolylleucylhis… aminylglutamylglutaminyltryptophylglut… osylaspartyllysylglutamyllysylglutamin… phenylalanyllysyllysyllysylleucylthreo… inylphenylalanylglycylprolylalanylhist… ginylleucylthreonylprolylisoleucylsery… ylvalylglutamyltryptophylleucylhistidy… tamylalanylalanylasparaginylarginylleu… inylglutamylphenylalanylglycyltyrosylc… lycylvalylalanyltyrosylserylarginylasp… hreonylcysteinylarginylalanylthreonyla… laspartylhistidylthreonylserylalanylth… rtylglutamyllysylserylleucylvalylgluta… lylglutamylglycylarginyllysylglycylleu… ylglutamylleucylglutamylarginylmethion… lleucylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylthre… lysylglutaminyllysylprolylaspartylisol… ylprolylvalylarginylvalylleucylglutamy… lphenylalanylarginylcysteinylarginylva… minylprolyllysylvalylasparaginyltrypto… lutaminylleucylisoleucylarginyllysylse… alylarginyltyrosylaspartylglycylisoleu… leucylvalylaspartylcysteinyllysylseryl… ylvalyllysylvalylthreonylalanylglutamy… ylisoleucylglutamylhistidyllysylvalyll… ylglutaminylarginylglutamylaspartylphe… inylarginylalanylprolylglutamylprolyla… tidylvalylhistidylglutamylprolylglycyl… utamylvalylglutaminyllysylvalylasparty… threonylglutamylthreonyllysylglutamylv… nylglutamylarginylisoleucylthreonylhis… ylglutamylserylglutamylglutamylleucyla… ginylarginylthreonylglutamylglutamylgl… leucylthreonylalanylvalylglutamylleucy… lglutamylseryltyrosylglutamylglutamyll… laspartylglutamylleucylleucylhistidylt… lthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamyllysyl… amylglycyllysylisoleucylthreonylisoleu… rolylaspartyllysylisoleucylglutamylleu… lalanylprolyllysylisoleucylphenylalany… serylglutaminylthreonylvalylglycylglut… idylphenylalanylarginylvalylarginylval… lylglutamylcysteinylglutamyltryptophyl… ysylisoleucylglutamylarginylserylaspar… ltyrosyltryptophylprolylglutamylaspart… leucylvalylisoleucylarginylaspartylval… ylalanylserylisoleucylmethionylvalylly… cylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylserylse… leucylvalylglutaminylalanyllysylglutam… anylthreonylglutaminylglutamylleucylgl… ylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylmethion… lcysteinylglutamylthreonylserylglutamy… ysyltryptophyltyrosyllysylaspartylglyc… tamylglycylaspartyllysyltyrosylarginyl… yllysylvalylhistidylphenylalanylleucyl… ylaspartylthreonylserylaspartylalanylg… lvalylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylgluta… eonylalanyllysylleucylisoleucylvalylgl… lphenylalanylvalyllysylglutamylleucylg… alylprolylglutamylseryltyrosylserylgly… soleucylvalylserylprolylglutamylaspara… yptophyltyrosylhistidylasparaginylaspa… paraginylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonyliso… ycylarginylglutaminylasparaginylleucyl… onyllysylglutamylaspartylglutaminylgly… valylisoleucylaspartylglycyllysyllysyl… llysylmethionyllysylprolylarginylproly… aminylglycylleucylserylaspartylglutami… laspartylisoleucylvalylglutaminylleucy… glutamylserylvalylglutamylglycylvalylt… ylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylpro… lisoleucylvalylisoleucylaspartyllysylg… ylleucylisoleucylglutamylaspartylmethi… anylglycylasparaginyltyrosylserylpheny… lleucylglycylleucylserylthreonylserylg… erylvalylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreony… raginylvalylisoleucylglutamylglycylthr… cysteinyllysylvalylserylvalylprolylasp… yptophyltyrosylleucylasparaginylaspart… rolylaspartylaspartylarginylvalylgluta… lthreonyllysylglutaminylarginylleucylv… onylhistidylalanylserylaspartylglutamy… eucylvalylglycylarginylvalylglutamylth… ylleucylserylvalylglutamyllysylisoleuc… cylleucylarginylaspartylleucylthreonyl… utaminylasparaginylvalylvalylphenylala… histidylserylglycylisoleucylaspartylva… lalanyllysylaspartyllysylglutamylisole… yllysylisoleucylglutamylalanylhistidyl… cylthreonylvalylleucylasparaginylmethi… lutamylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonylpheny… sparaginylmethionylthreonylserylglycyl… lglycylalanylisoleucylseryllysylprolyl… eonylvalylalanylglutamylserylglutaminy… tamylcysteinylglutamylvalylalanylaspar… lglutamyltryptophylleucylarginylaspart… ucylthreonylasparaginylasparaginylisol… tylglycylhistidyllysylarginylarginylle… hreonyllysylleucylaspartylaspartylisol… yrosyllysylvalylalanylthreonylseryllys… ylvalylglutamylalanylvalyllysylisoleuc… raginylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylglut… lvalylphenylalanylthreonylvalylglutamy… ginylvalyllysylglycylvalylglutaminyltr… ycylvalylvalylleucylglutamylserylaspar… leucylserylvalyllysylglycylthreonyliso… eucyllysylasparaginylcysteinylalanylis… lyltyrosylglycylphenylalanylarginylleu… erylalanylarginylleucylhistidylvalylgl… oleucyllysyllysylprolyllysylaspartylva… raginylalanylthreonylvalylalanylphenyl… istidylaspartylthreonylvalylprolylvaly… llysylserylvalylglutamylisoleucyllysyl… inylleucylvalylserylglutamylarginyllys… leucylglutaminylasparaginylisoleucylse… lutamyltyrosylthreonylalanylvalylvalyl… inyllysylalanyllysylleucylphenylalanyl… isoleucylthreonyllysylthreonylmethiony… alylprolylglutamylthreonyllysylthreony… teinylglutamylvalylserylhistidylphenyl… thionyltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginy… ylmethionylserylglutamyllysylphenylala… ylglycyllysylleucylhistidylglutaminyll… araginylthreonylserylthreonylglutamyla… reonylphenylalanylvalylcysteinylglycyl… erylalanylthreonylleucylthreonylvalylt… eucylthreonylserylmethionylleucyllysyl… lutamylglutamyllysylaspartylthreonylis… valylthreonylvalylasparaginyltyrosylgl… syltryptophylleucyllysylasparaginylgly… threonylaspartyllysylcysteinylglutamin… lleucylthreonylhistidylserylleucylaspa… alylhistidylphenylalanylglycylaspartyl… phenylalanylvalylalanylglycyllysylalan… ylleucyltyrosylvalylglutamylalanylargi… lanylarginyllysylhistidylisoleucyllysy… lutamyllysyllysylarginylalanylmethiony… mylvalylserylglutamylprolylaspartyliso… phylmethionyllysylaspartylaspartylglut… ucylthreonylaspartylarginylisoleucylly… lysyltyrosylvalylhistidylarginylleucyl… rginylmethionylserylaspartylalanylglyc… nylglycylglycylasparaginylvalylserylth… valylglutamylglycylarginylaspartylvaly… cyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglutaminylva… arginylalanylvalylvalylglutamylphenyla… ylaspartylaspartylvalylaspartylalanylh… ylglycylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylaspa… lutaminylglutamylarginylhistidyllysylt… nylisoleucylhistidylarginylmethionylph… eonylarginylglutaminylserylaspartylala… nylalanylvalylalanylglycylarginylaspar… lleucyltyrosylvalylasparaginylalanylpr… alylleucylglutaminylglutamylleucylglut… minylserylglycyllysylprolylalanylargin… nylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolylgl… yptophyltyrosyllysylglutamylglutamylgl… ycylphenylalanyllysylcysteinyllysylphe… ylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylthreonylleu… nylphenylalanylprolylglutamylaspartyla… einylglutamylalanyllysylasparaginylasp… ylthreonylserylalanylserylleucylserylv… lvalylserylprolylaspartylglutaminylglu… lylprolylalanylisoleucylisoleucylthreo… reonylvalylthreonylserylglutamylglycyl… alanylglutaminylcysteinylarginylvalyls… ylvalylseryltryptophyltyrosylseryllysy… olylserylarginylphenylalanylphenylalan… lphenylalanylglutamylaspartylthreonylt… ucylalanylglutamylalanyltyrosylprolylg… yltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylvalylalan… glycylglutaminylvalylserylserylthreony… glutamylalanylprolylglutamylserylisole… oleucylglutamylglutaminylglutamylisole… nyllysylglutamylphenylalanylserylseryl… lutamylglutamylglutamylglycylleucylhis… minylleucylseryllysylisoleucylasparagi… ucylleucylserylglutamylserylprolylvaly… anylaspartylserylglutamyllysylglutamyl… phenylalanylisoleucyllysylglutamylvaly… eucylserylmethionylglycylaspartylvalyl… nylvalylisoleucylglycylisoleucylprolyl… tryptophylphenylalanylphenylalanylaspa… nylprolylserylalanylaspartyltyrosyllys… rtylglycylaspartylaspartylhistidylsery… ylalanylthreonyllysylleucylglutamylasp… hreonylcysteinylmethionylalanylserylas… threonylisoleucylcysteinylserylalanylt… ylseryllysylglycylglutamylglycylhistid… onylglutamylserylalanylvalylalanyllysy… ylglycylprolylcysteinylprolylprolylhis… lleucyllysylprolylisoleucylarginylcyst… olylalanylisoleucylphenylalanylglutamy… tamylprolylalanylprolylthreonylvalylth… utamylasparaginyllysylglutaminylleucyl… yrosylthreonylisoleucylisoleucylhistid… lserylglycylthreonylphenylalanylisoleu… utaminylarginylglutamylaspartylserylgl… lysylalanylglutamylasparaginylmethiony… ysteinylalanylalanylglutamylleucylleuc… threonylaspartylmethionylthreonylaspar… yllysylserylthreonylprolylglutamylalan… lprolylglutaminylthreonylprolylleucyll… alanylleucylaspartylserylglutamylgluta… lphenylalanylvalyllysylaspartylthreony… ucylisoleucylthreonylglutamylglutamyla… lseryltyrosylglutamylhistidylisoleucyl… lleucylserylserylglutaminylleucylproly… ylleucylglutaminylserylisoleucylleucyl… ylthreonylprolylglutamylserylthreonyla… teinylisoleucylasparaginylglycylseryli… nylprolylleucyllysylglutamylprolylsery… eucylglutaminylisoleucylvalylglutaminy… alanylseryllysylglutamylglycylisoleucy… mylprolylglutamylthreonylglutaminylala… glutamyllysylisoleucylphenylalanylprol… lglutamylglutaminylisoleucylasparaginy… olylleucyllysylthreonylleucylleucylala… raginyltyrosylprolylglutaminylserylser… ionylhistidylseryltyrosylleucylthreony… lylleucylserylleucyllysylglutamyllysyl… sparaginylarginylglutamylglutaminylarg… sylglutaminylglutamylalanylglutaminyls… lglutaminylserylleucylalanylglutamylgl… lglutaminylserylprolylaspartylvalylmet… asparaginyltyrosylglutamylprolylleucyl… ylcysteinylthreonylglutamylglycylglycy… mylserylalanylasparaginylprolylleucylg… minylaspartylserylalanylvalylarginylis… erylleucylarginylphenylalanylprolylleu… lglutaminylvalylleucylleucyllysylgluta… araginylvalylvalylmethionylprolylproly… ylglutamylseryllysylarginylglutamylpro… lylglutaminylglutamylvalylglutaminylgl… llysylglutamylserylleucylleucylserylgl… glutaminylarginylleucylasparaginylleuc… cysteinylarginylalanylleucylglutaminyl… lglutaminylprolylglycylleucylphenylala… inylasparaginylisoleucylglutamyllysylv… lasparaginylisoleucylthreonylglutaminy… ucylmethionylcysteinylmethionyltyrosyl… serylvalylthreonylglutamylglutamylvaly… lglutamylaspartylvalylaspartylprolylgl… eucyllysylmethionylglutamylleucylargin… ylisoleucylisoleucyltyrosylglutamylglu… ylthreonylalanylglutamylglycylprolylar… lycylalanyllysylthreonylserylleucylglu… artylserylphenylalanylserylglycylseryl… soleucylthreonylglutamylprolylglutamyl… lisoleucylserylthreonylglutamylglutamy… aginylvalylglutaminylserylarginylvalyl… eonylprolylvalylthreonyllysylglycylval… spartylglutamyllysylglutaminylaspartyl… glutamylglutamyllysylglutamylglutamyls… reonylglutamylglutamylvalylalanylthreo… tamylalanylglutamylglycylglycylleucyli… prolylmethionylisoleucylhistidylthreon… valylserylglutamylglutamylglycylaspart… nylthreonylserylisoleucylthreonylaspar… aginyltryptophyltyrosylphenylalanylglu… lylserylaspartylglutamyllysylphenylala… partylglutaminylasparaginylthreonyltyr… artyllysylvalylasparaginylthreonylglut… lglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinylglutamyl… lglycyllysylthreonylalanylthreonylsery… llysylarginylalanylalanylprolylvalylis… utamylprolylleucylglutamylvalylalanyll… lphenylalanylthreonylcysteinylglutamyl… lasparaginylvalylarginylphenylalanylgl… alanylglycylarginylglutamylisoleucylty… einylserylisoleucylarginylserylserylly… glutamylisoleucylleucylarginylthreonyl… ylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreonylcystein… yltyrosylglycylserylvalylserylcysteiny… ylvalylthreonylvalylprolylglycylglycyl… leucylleucylprolylglutamylarginyllysyl… utamylvalylvalylleucyllysylserylvalyll… mylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolyllysyl… glutamyllysylvalyllysyllysylprolylalan… olylprolyllysylprolylvalylglutamylglut… lvalylthreonyllysylarginylglutamylargi… ylthreonyllysylvalylprolylglutamylisol… ylleucylprolylalanylprolylglutamylprol… nylglutamylvalyllysylthreonylisoleucyl… lprolylglutamylprolylthreonylprolyliso… ylvalylprolylvalylvalylglycyllysyllysy… lyllysylglutamylglutamylalanylalanylly… lysylglycylvalylprolyllysyllysylthreon… lalanylglutamylarginylarginyllysylleuc… cylglutamyllysylprolylprolylaspartylgl… nyltyrosylglutaminylleucyllysylalanylv… lyllysylglutamylisoleucyllysylaspartyl… tamylserylglutamylphenylalanylvalylgly… lanylglutamylcysteinylleucylvalylseryl… hreonylthreonyltryptophylmethionyllysy… eucylarginylglutamylserylprolyllysylhi… lanylaspartylglycyllysylaspartylarginy… cylaspartylvalylglutaminylleucylseryla… hreonylcysteinylvalylleucylarginylleuc… ylthreonylserylthreonylalanyllysylleuc… rolylvalylarginylphenylalanylvalyllysy… amylvalylthreonylvalylvalyllysylglycyl… serylcysteinylglutamylleucylasparaginy… alyltryptophylarginyllysylaspartylglyc… ysylprolylglycylarginylisoleucylvalylp… ylmethionylarginylalanylleucylthreonyl… spartylaspartylthreonylaspartylalanylg… reonylvalylglutamylasparaginylalanylas… ysteinylserylserylcysteinylvalyllysylv… nylaspartyltryptophylleucylvalyllysylp… inylhistidylvalyllysylprolyllysylglycy… lalanylcysteinylaspartylisoleucylalany… inylisoleucyllysyltryptophylphenylalan… lisoleucylprolylalanylglutamylprolylas… mylisoleucylleucylarginylaspartylglycy… ucyllysylisoleucyllysylasparaginylalan… oleucylalanylglutamyltyrosylalanylvaly… ylarginyltyrosylprolylalanyllysylleucy… lglutamylvalylglutamylleucylleucyllysy… ylthreonylisoleucyltyrosylglutamyllysy… ylaspartylalanylglutamylisoleucylseryl… ylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylleucy… inylprolylserylprolylthreonylcysteinyl… lglycylglycyllysylarginylphenylalanyll… yllysylleucylaspartylglutaminylalanylg… aminylalanylleucylasparaginylalanyliso… ylleucylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylisol… anylalanylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspart… rginylarginylglutaminylalanylarginylph… cylthreonylarginylglutamylalanylaspara… ysylglycylprolylaspartylisoleucylisole… nylalanylaspartylisoleucylisoleucylala… isoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylasparagin… ylaspartylaspartylglutamylglycylvalylt… utamylglycyllysyllysylthreonylserylala… reonylglycylisoleucylarginylleucyllysy… ucylglutamylaspartylglutaminylthreonyl… eonylalanylthreonylphenylalanylvalylcy… lutamyllysylmethionylhistidylvalylvaly… inylaspartylalanyllysylleucylhistidylt… cylisoleucylserylserylglutamylglycylly… mylmethionyllysylglutamylvalylthreonyl… lglutaminylisoleucyllysylalanylglutami… ylthreonylalanylglutaminylleucyllysylv… lyltyrosylphenylalanylthreonylvalyllys… ylalanylvalylglutamyllysylaspartylglut… teinylglutamylvalylseryllysylaspartylv… lalanyllysylaspartylglycylglutamylglut… lysyltyrosylserylisoleucyllysylalanyla… oleucylleucyllysylisoleucyllysyllysyla… ylglycylglutamyltyrosylvalylcysteinyla… tyllysylthreonyllysylalanylasparaginyl… inylleucylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutam… ylglutamylvalylphenylalanylvalylglycyl… lalanylglutamylisoleucylglutamylleucyl… tidylglycylglutaminyltryptophyllysylle… ylthreonylalanylserylprolylaspartylcys… tamylaspartylglycyllysyllysylhistidyli… ylasparaginylcysteinylglutaminylleucyl… ylvalylserylphenylalanylglutaminylalan… alanylalanylasparaginylleucyllysylvaly… leucylphenylalanylisoleucylthreonylpro… ylphenylalanylglutamyllysylaspartylglu… lcysteinylglutamylvalylserylarginylglu… larginyltryptophylleucyllysylglycylthr… eonylglycylaspartylaspartylarginylphen… laspartylglycylthreonyllysylhistidylse… lalanylalanylphenylalanylglutamylaspar… nylphenylalanylglutamylalanylglutamyla… ycyllysylleucylisoleucylisoleucylgluta… lphenylalanylleucylthreonylprolylleucy… sylglutamyllysylglutamylserylalanylval… leucylserylhistidylaspartylasparaginyl… lphenylalanyllysylasparaginylaspartylg… nylthreonylarginylserylvalylserylmethi… llysylthreonylhistidylserylisoleucylth… ylserylisoleucylaspartylaspartylthreon… lylglutamylalanylmethionylglycylmethio… cylthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglycylas… onylglycyllysylleucylglutaminylasparty… lysylaspartylglutamylvalylisoleucylleu… ucylseryllysylalanylaspartylalanylprol… ysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylisoleuc… lanylvalylisoleucyllysylthreonylaspart… eucylisoleucylleucyllysyllysylalanylle… ylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylas… yllysylthreonylserylglycyllysylleucyla… inylglutamylisoleucyllysylleucylvalyla… lglutamylvalylmethionylglutamylthreony… lalanylglutamylthreonylglutamylisoleuc… eucylhistidylalanylasparaginyltryptoph… nylleucylleucylglutaminylthreonylproly… lysylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylisoleu… stidylasparaginylcysteinylarginylleucy… ycylvalylaspartylphenylalanylglutaminy… erylserylalanylhistidylleucylarginylva… glycylleucylleucylarginylprolylleucyll… nylalanylglycylglutamylthreonylalanylt… lglutamylleucylseryltyrosylglutamylasp… yptophyltyrosylleucyllysylglycyllysyll… yllysylvalylvalylprolylarginylserylglu… ylleucylthreonylleucylarginylaspartylv… ylglycylglutamylvalylglutaminylleucylt… nyllysylthreonylhistidylalanylasparagi… amylprolylprolylvalylglutamylphenylala… laspartylglutaminylthreonylvalylglutam… lvalylleucylglutamylcysteinylglutamylv… alanyllysylvalyllysyltryptophylphenyla… glutamylisoleucylleucyllysylseryllysyl… lanylaspartylglycylarginylvalylarginyl… partylcysteinylthreonylprolylglutamyla… lthreonylcysteinylaspartylalanyllysyla… ylcysteinylasparaginylleucylasparaginy… lglutamylphenylalanylleucylarginylprol… minylvalylarginylglutamyllysylglutamyl… lutamylcysteinylglutamylleucylserylarg… alyllysyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylas… lysyllysylglycyllysyllysyltyrosylaspar… ylalanylvalylarginylisoleucylleucylval… lleucylleucylaspartylaspartylglutamyla… lutamylvalylarginylthreonylalanylargin… lthreonylvalylleucylglutamylglutamylgl… yllysylasparaginylleucylalanylasparagi… mylthreonylaspartylthreonylisoleucylly… lseryllysylprolylglycylalanylglutamylv… glycylaspartylglutamylglutamylisoleucy… inyltyrosylglutamylisoleucylleucylthre… ylisoleucylleucylvalylisoleucylglutami… lutamylaspartylalanylglycylasparaginyl… eucylprolylserylserylarginylthreonylas… tidylglutamylleucylalanylalanylglutamy… lylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutamyl… yllysylalanylglutamylphenylalanylvalyl… utamylserylphenylalanylprolylvalylglut… laspartyllysylthreonylleucylglutamylse… ylvalylisoleucylalanylaspartylglycylly… llysylaspartylalanylthreonylleucylglut… yltyrosylvalylvalylmethionylvalylglycy… nylhistidylleucylthreonylvalylisoleucy… lvalylvalylprolylleucyllysylaspartylth… aminylglutaminylglutamylvalylvalylphen… lvalylasparaginylthreonylglutamylglycy… enylalanylarginylasparaginylglutamylgl… partylserylseryllysyltyrosylisoleucyli… ylleucylvalyltyrosylthreonylleucylargi… stidylleucylaspartylaspartylglutaminyl… valylserylleucylthreonylasparaginylhis… ylvalyllysylserylalanylalanylasparagin… mylglutamylaspartylleucylarginylisoleu… partylisoleucylglutamylthreonylmethion… nylphenylalanyltryptophylcysteinyllysy… aginylvalylthreonylleucyllysyltryptoph… tamylglutamylvalylprolylphenylalanylas… yrosylarginylvalylaspartyllysyltyrosyl… lisoleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylglycyl… lycylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylvalylthre… ysylserylvalylalanylglutamylleucylleuc… rolylthreonylglutamylphenylalanylvalyl… tylglutaminylthreonylvalylthreonylglut… nylvalylphenylalanylserylcysteinylglut… ylalanylasparaginylvalyllysyltryptophy… inylglutamylisoleucyllysylglutamylglyc… lglutamyllysylaspartylglycylserylisole… soleucyllysylaspartylcysteinylarginyll… nylglutamyltyrosylalanylcysteinylglycy… erylarginylalanylarginylleucylphenylal… rolylvalylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylar… isoleucylleucylglutamylalanylprolylgly… anylleucylalanylglutamylleucylasparagi… alylglutaminyltryptophylleucylarginyla… valylvalylglutaminylglycylaspartyllysy… ylserylglutamylglycyllysylisoleucylhis… ylcysteinylaspartylisoleucyllysylproly… tamyltyrosylarginylphenylalanylisoleuc… lanylarginylalanyllysylleucylglutamyll… soleucyllysylthreonylalanylaspartylglu… rtylvalylglycyllysylprolylleucylthreon… spartylalanyltyrosylprolyllysylalanylg… ylalanyllysylglutamylasparaginylglutam… eonylisoleucylaspartylthreonylthreonyl… ylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylleucylgl… llysylglycylarginyltyrosyllysylisoleuc… ysylhistidylglycyllysylalanylglutamylg… ylleucyllysylvalylisoleucylaspartylval… araginylleucylglutamylvalylthreonylglu… ycylglutamylvalylserylleucylalanyltryp… hreonylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysyli… valylglutamylarginylarginylaspartyliso… tophylvalylleucylalanylthreonylasparty… lglutamylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthre… ylglycylvalylglutamyltyrosylleucylphen… nylasparaginylarginylvalylglycylthreon… threonylaspartylasparaginylprolylvalyl… sylaspartylvalylprolylglycylprolylprol… leucylthreonylaspartylvalylasparaginyl… leucylthreonyltryptophylglutamylprolyl… glycylalanylglutamylisoleucylthreonyla… amylleucylarginylaspartyllysylthreonyl… rtylthreonylalanylmethionylthreonylval… ylserylalanylthreonylvalylthreonylaspa… nylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarg… araginylarginylisoleucylglycylvalylgly… onylprolylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalyla… larginylprolylserylprolylprolylvalylas… partylglutaminylthreonylglutaminylsery… ptophylglutamylprolylprolylleucyllysyl… eucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisole… lglutamylglycyllysylaspartylasparaginy… lasparaginylmethionyllysylleucylvalylp… ysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglutamyll… ucyltyrosylarginylvalylserylalanylglut… ylserylaspartylprolylserylglutamylisol… ylalanylaspartylaspartylalanylphenylal… ionylaspartylleucylserylalanylphenylal… ylvalylisoleucylvalylprolylasparaginyl… cylvalylprolylserylthreonylglycyltyros… threonyltryptophylcysteinylphenylalany… amylthreonylglycylaspartylarginylvalyl… rylalanyltyrosylalanylglutamylleucylva… larginylserylaspartyllysylglycylisoleu… glutamylasparaginylarginylvalyllysylth… soleucylaspartylvalylasparaginylvalyli… nylprolyllysylglutamylleucyllysylpheny… nyllysylaspartylserylvalylhistidylleuc… rolylaspartylaspartylaspartylglycylgly… yrosylvalylvalylglutamyllysylarginylgl… ltryptophylthreonyllysylvalylmethionyl… partylleucylglutamylphenylalanylthreon… taminylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylleucy… nylarginylasparaginyllysylcysteinylgly… tyrosylvalylaspartylglutamylprolylvaly… rolylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartyl… llysyltryptophylarginylaspartylarginyl… ucylphenylalanylleucylthreonyltryptoph… nylaspartylglycylglycylserylarginyliso… lylglutamylarginylcysteinylprolylargin… lvalylalanylcysteinylglycylglutamylpro… methionylglutamylvalylthreonylglycylle… tophyltyrosylalanyltyrosylarginylvalyl… ylglutaminylglycylalanylseryllysylprol… lglutamylisoleucylglutaminylalanylvaly… alanylprolylglutamylisoleucylphenylala… ucylalanylglycylleucylthreonylvalyllys… lglutamylleucylprolylalanylthreonylval… prolyllysylisoleucylthreonyltryptophyl… lisoleucylleucyllysylglutaminylasparty… ucylglutamylasparaginylvalylprolyllysy… leucylvalylaspartylseryllysylarginylse… rosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamylalanylv… arginylalanylthreonylalanylvalylvalylg… spartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolylal… ucylthreonylaspartylvalylthreonylaspar… eucylthreonyltryptophylasparaginylprol… ylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasp… ginylarginylalanylthreonylaspartylsery… ylleucylserylserylthreonylvalyllysylas… yllysylalanylthreonyllysylleucylisoleu… rosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalyl… ionyltyrosylglycylalanylglycylglutamyl… lylisoleucylthreonylalanyllysyltyrosyl… lprolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylargin… isoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylalanylva… cysteinylglutamylprolylaspartylasparty… leucylthreonylglycyltyrosyltryptophylv… olylaspartylthreonylaspartyllysyltrypt… yllysylmethionylprolylvalyllysylaspart… yllysylglycylleucylthreonylasparaginyl… alanylarginylvalylleucylalanylglutamyl… glycyllysylprolylseryllysylserylthreon… eucyllysylaspartylprolylisoleucylaspar… ylglycyllysylprolylthreonylvalyllysyla… lvalylarginylleucylasparaginyltryptoph… ylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysylisole… cylglutamylmethionylleucyllysylthreony… tophylvalylarginylvalylalanylglutamylg… taminylhistidylleucylleucylprolylglycy… minylglutamyltyrosylserylphenylalanyla… ginyllysylalanylglycylglutamylserylglu… aspartylprolylvalylleucylcysteinylargi… prolylserylprolylprolylarginyltryptoph… aginylisoleucylthreonyllysylasparaginy… ryptophylthreonylvalylprolylglutamylly… soleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisol… tylvalylarginylarginyllysylglycyltrypt… lthreonylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylthr… eonylprolylleucylthreonylglutamylglycy… larginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylaspar… ylserylaspartyltyrosylthreonylglutamyl… leucylalanyllysylaspartylthreonylpheny… prolylprolyltyrosylalanylleucylalanylv… arginylhistidylvalylaspartylleucyllysy… lasparaginylaspartylglycylglycylarginy… rosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysyllysylg… rginyltryptophylvalyllysylalanylglycyl… rtylcysteinylasparaginylphenylalanylar… eucylglutamylglycylthreonylglutamylval… alylarginylalanylglutamylasparaginylgl… ylprolylserylglutamylprolylthreonylglu… lutamylaspartylprolylthreonylserylprol… rtylleucylhistidylvalylthreonylasparty… oleucylalanylisoleucylalanyltryptophyl… aginylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyl… glutamylmethionylcysteinylprolylvalylg… lmethionylarginylvalylasparaginylseryl… leucyllysylphenylalanyllysylvalylgluta… partyllysylglutamyltyrosylvalylleucyla… ginylalanylisoleucylglycylvalylserylgl… erylglutamylasparaginylvalylvalylalany… yllysylprolylthreonylisoleucylaspartyl… tylisoleucylisoleucylvalylisoleucylglu… isoleucylprolylvalylprolylphenylalanyl… threonylvalylseryltryptophylhistidylly… lysylalanylserylaspartylarginylleucylt… artylhistidylisoleucylserylalanylhisti… rylvalylarginylalanylaspartylalanylgly… lthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginyllysy… nylserylisoleucylasparaginylvalyllysyl… cylprolylcysteinyllysylaspartylisoleuc… threonyllysylserylserylcysteinyllysyll… ylprolylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylgl… ucylhistidyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamyl… rginylarginylthreonyltyrosylisoleucylp… mylasparaginyllysylleucylseryltryptoph… soleucylprolylasparaginylglycylglutamy… inylvalyllysylalanylvalylasparaginylly… yrosylisoleucylglutamylleucyllysylaspa… utaminylaspartylprolyllysylglutaminylp… laspartylvalylglutamylvalylhistidylasp… lalanylmethionylthreonylisoleucylthreo… ltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysyl… eucylisoleucylglutamyllysylisoleucylal… nyltryptophyllysylarginylcysteinylaspa… rolylisoleucylleucylthreonyltyrosylthr… lglutamylglycyllysylglutamyltyrosylglu… nylalanylglutamylasparaginylalanylalan… lserylarginylalanylthreonylprolylproly… olylisoleucylaspartylalanylprolyllysyl… serylleucylglutamylvalyllysylarginylgl… leucylaspartylalanylserylisoleucylsery… onylisoleucylthreonyltryptophylisoleuc… alylisoleucylvalylprolylglutamylglutam… lanylprolylleucylvalylarginylarginylar… inylglutamylglutamylglutamylprolylphen… onylglutaminylarginylleucylserylisoleu… ylglycylglutamylserylglutaminylleucyla… ylarginylprolylaspartylhistidylglycyll… valylglutamylasparaginylaspartylhistid… rolylcysteinylthreonylvalylserylvalyll… olylprolylisoleucylasparaginylphenylal… ylisoleucylarginyllysylthreonylserylva… utamylprolylprolylleucylaspartylaspart… lisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylthreonylle… threonyllysylprolylaspartylserylglutam… onylserylthreonylleucylarginylhistidyl… onyllysylleucylisoleucylglutamylglycyl… nylarginylvalylarginylalanylglutamylas… rolylglycylprolylprolylcysteinylvalyls… ylaspartylprolylphenylalanylglycylprol… llysylprolylisoleucylvalylglutamylaspa… rylmethionylleucylvalyllysyltryptophyl… tylasparaginylglycylserylprolylisoleuc… ylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylvalylasp… phylserylarginylvalylasparaginyllysyls… ucyllysylalanylasparaginylvalylasparty… ucylthreonyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylar… paraginylalanylalanylglycylprolylglycy… serylaspartylprolyllysylthreonylalanyl… lprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylisoleuc… lthreonylserylserylthreonylthreonyliso… hylglutamylprolylprolylalanylphenylala… tamylisoleucylvalylglycyltyrosylphenyl… eucylvalylglycylthreonylasparaginyllys… reonylglutamyllysylmethionylisoleucyll… reonylvalyllysylglutamylisoleucylargin… yllysylleucylarginylvalylserylalanylva… tamylglycylprolylprolylglycylglutamylt… lvalylalanylglutamylprolylglutaminylgl… ylleucylaspartylvalylserylvalyllysylgl… cylmethionylalanylglycyllysylthreonyll… lylvalylthreonylglycylarginylprolylval… lthreonyllysylglutamylglutamylglycylgl… ginylvalylvalylisoleucylaspartylaspara… lutamylleucylisoleucylisoleucyllysylas… tylhistidylglycylarginyltyrosylvalylis… ginylserylcysteinylglycylseryllysylphe… alylglutamylvalylphenylalanylaspartylv… partylleucyllysylprolylvalylvalylthreo… cysteinylleucylleucylasparaginyltrypto… rtylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamyli… soleucylisoleucylglutamylarginyllysyla… threonyltryptophylarginylglutaminylpro… larginylseryllysylcysteinylaspartyliso… tamylglycylglutaminylglutamyltyrosylly… lalanyllysylasparaginyllysylphenylalan… valylglutamylisoleucylglycylprolylisol… lleucylglycylprolylprolylthreonylseryl… tyrosylthreonylglutamylarginylglutamin… onylleucylaspartyltryptophyllysylgluta… cylglycylserylprolylisoleucylglutaminy… tamyllysylarginylarginylhistidylaspart… utamylarginylvalylasparaginyllysylargi… eonylserylphenylalanylleucylvalylgluta… lhistidylglutaminylmethionyltyrosylglu… lanylvalylasparaginylglutamylisoleucyl… rylleucylprolylleucylasparaginylvalylv… rtylglutamylvalylprolylprolylthreonyli… ylvalylarginylglycylaspartylthreonylis… lutamylprolylvalylhistidylisoleucylpro… lleucylprolylmethionylprolyllysylisole… araginylglutamylthreonylvalylisoleucyl… alanylleucylglutaminylisoleucylthreony… inylserylglutamylalanyllysylthreonylgl… ylalanylvalylarginylglutamylaspartylly… ylthreonylalanylserylasparaginylarginy… arginylasparaginylvalylhistidylvalylgl… olylserylprolylprolylarginylasparaginy… soleucyllysylalanylglutamylserylcystei… spartylalanylprolylleucylaspartylaspar… eucylthreonylhistidyltyrosylvalylisole… nylserylarginyllysyllysylalanylglutamy… eonylasparaginylthreonylalanylvalylglu… ucyltryptophyllysylleucylisoleucylprol… lglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylargin… lglycylisoleucylserylaspartylglutamylc… lvalylisoleucylglutaminylaspartylproly… olylprolylglycyllysylprolyllysylvalyll… ylserylmethionylleucylvalylseryltrypto… tylasparaginylglycylglycylserylprolyli… phylleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamyl… ptophylserylarginylvalylserylarginylal… ylglycylleucyllysylglycylvalylglutamyl… rginylleucylleucylglutamylglycylvalyll… ginylalanylmethionylalanylisoleucylasp… glycylprolylprolylserylglutamylprolyls… ylglycylaspartylprolylisoleucylphenyla… serylcysteinylprolylglutamylvalyllysyl… lisoleucylserylleucylglycyltryptophyll… glycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyllysylg… ethionylglutaminylglutamylglutamylglyc… llysylarginylvalylasparaginylglutamylp… reonylthreonylcysteinylglutamylcystein… lysylglutamylleucylarginyllysyltyrosyl… lalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylalanylg… ylaspartylthreonylthreonylglycylglutam… rtylisoleucylglutaminylglutamylglutamy… leucylaspartylisoleucylglycylalanylglu… cysteinyllysylalanylglycylserylglutami… lanylvalylisoleucyllysylglycylarginylp… ryptophylglutamylphenylalanylaspartylg… hionyllysylaspartylglycylvalylhistidyl… rtylalanylglutaminylleucylglutamylthre… erylvalylisoleucylisoleucylisoleucylpr… rylhistidylthreonylglycyllysyltyrosyls… araginyllysylalanylglycylglutaminyllys… larginylvalyllysylvalylmethionylaspart… laspartylleucyllysylvalylserylaspartyl… cysteinylarginylleucylseryltryptophyll… aspartylglycylglycylaspartylarginyliso… cylglutamyllysylarginylthreonylisoleuc… ylthreonyllysylvalylasparaginylprolyla… threonylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylas… aminylglutaminyltyrosylphenylalanylphe… lutamylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylg… ylglutamylthreonylisoleucylglutaminyla… aspartylprolylisoleucyltyrosylprolylpr… sylleucyllysylisoleucylglycylleucyliso… nylvalylhistidylleucylseryltryptophyll… artylglycylglycylserylprolylvalylthreo… tamylcysteinylleucylalanyltryptophylas… ysyllysylglutamylalanyltryptophylargin… ylarginylaspartylvalylglutamylglutamyl… lvalylglutamylaspartylleucylvalylgluta… mylphenylalanylarginylvalyllysylalanyl… alylseryllysylprolylserylalanylthreony… cysteinylglutaminylarginylprolylaspart… ylaspartylleucyllysylglutamylphenylala… utamylglycylthreonylasparaginylvalylas… soleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylal… ptophylphenylalanyllysylalanylprolylpr… inyllysylglutamylprolylvalylleucyltyro… araginyllysylleucylvalylvalylaspartyla… cylvalylisoleucylprolylglutaminylseryl… glycylleucyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylth… inylleucylglycylthreonylalanylseryllys… araginylvalylleucylglycylarginylprolyl… isoleucyllysylphenylalanylglutamylsery… methionylthreonylleucylseryltryptophyl… ylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysylisoleu… soleucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylal… tryptophylvalylhistidylvalylserylseryl… lthreonyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylproly… tidylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanyla… minylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylisol… rtylserylglutamylprolylglutamylthreony… ylalanylserylvalylprolylglycylalanylpr… lserylserylvalylthreonylarginylasparag… raginyltryptophylglutamylglutamylproly… lserylprolylvalylthreonylglycyltyrosyl… sylaspartylthreonylthreonylseryllysyla… paraginylarginylaspartylprolylisoleucy… glycylvalylseryltyrosyllysylvalylthreo… cylserylaspartyltyrosylglutaminylpheny… leucylasparaginylalanylalanylglycylval… ylserylaspartylprolylalanylthreonylala… anylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylphen… artyltryptophylthreonyllysylserylseryl… hylserylprolylprolylleucyllysylasparty… lglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylty… ylglutamylglutamyltryptophylglutamylly… valylarginylglycylthreonyllysylleucylv… lutamylglycylalanylphenylalanyltyrosyl… lanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylalanylgl… ycylglutamylvalylthreonylaspartylvalyl… rtylarginylleucylvalylserylprolylaspar… anylserylvalylarginylaspartylarginylis… ylglycylvalylisoleucylarginylisoleucyl… cyllysylprolylprolylprolylthreonylvaly… onylasparaginylglutamylarginylthreonyl… lthreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonylthre… ethionylvalylisoleucyllysylasparaginyl… idylglutaminylglycylvalyltyrosylseryll… utamylalanylglycylglutamylarginyllysyl… laspartylvalylleucylaspartylvalylproly… lylphenylalanylleucylalanylhistidylasp… utamylserylcysteinyllysylleucylthreony… lutamylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylser… ltyrosylvalylisoleucylglutamyllysylarg… inylalanyltryptophylthreonylprolylvaly… ylarginylglutaminylasparaginylalanylth… oleucylglutaminylglycyllysylalanyltyro… soleucylalanylalanylglutamylasparaginy… lprolylphenylalanylvalylglutamylthreon… leucylarginylglutamylprolylisoleucylth… lylglutamylaspartylleucylglutamylvalyl… raginylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylthre… yllysyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylsery… nyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylserylargi… tamyllysylphenylalanylhistidyllysylval… ginylleucylleucylserylarginyllysyltyro… sylglutamylglycylaspartylthreonyltyros… lanylvalylasparaginylisoleucylvalylgly… phenylalanylcysteinylthreonyllysylprol… partylglutamylleucylalanylprolylprolyl… lphenylalanylarginylaspartyllysylleucy… lglutamylalanylphenylalanylalanylleucy… lycyllysylprolyllysylprolyllysylvalyls… rtylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylleucylg… nylhistidylisoleucyllysylthreonylthreo… leucylglutamyllysylisoleucyllysylalany… yllysyltyrosylcysteinylvalylvalylvalyl… cylserylarginyllysylglycylphenylalanyl… valylvalylaspartylhistidylprolylglycyl… erylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalylt… lvalylisoleucylseryltryptophyllysylpro… ylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylasp… utamyllysyllysylglutamylvalylglycyllys… rolylvalylthreonylserylalanylserylalan… ylvalylseryllysylleucylleucylglutamylg… henylalanylarginylisoleucylhistidylala… glycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylleuc… ysylalanyllysylaspartylarginylphenylal… lprolylaspartylglutaminylprolylisoleuc… llysylaspartylserylalanylleucylvalylth… lylhistidylaspartylglycylglycyllysylpr… osylisoleucylleucylglutamyllysylarginy… larginyltryptophylalanylarginylvalylth… istidylprolyltyrosylthreonyllysylpheny… ucylleucylglutamylglycylcysteinylgluta… inylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginy… ycylaspartylprolylserylprolylprolylser… llysylaspartylprolylisoleucylalanyllys… aginylprolylglutamylalanylisoleucylasp… aginylserylvalylaspartylleucylthreonyl… inylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylseryll… leucylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylly… myltryptophylarginylarginylalanylaspar… lserylcysteinylprolylglutamylthreonyll… leucylarginylaspartylglycylglutaminylt… nylvalylleucylalanylvalylasparaginylal… ylprolylalanylhistidylvalylprolylgluta… tylarginylleucylglutamylprolylprolylgl… alanylasparaginylmethionylalanylarginy… llysylvalylglycylaspartylthreonylleucy… soleucyllysylglycylvalylprolylphenylal… hyllysyllysylglutamylaspartylarginylas… ylarginylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreony… lutamylisoleucylarginylasparaginylalan… cylglycylisoleucyltyrosylserylleucylth… lalanylglycylseryllysylthreonylvalylse… aspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylprolyla… rylglutamylisoleucylarginyllysylaspart… yltryptophyllysylglutamylprolylleucyla… ylisoleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylv… rtylvalylalanylserylalanylglutaminyltr… lthreonylseryllysyllysyllysylserylhist… leucylasparaginylglutamylglycylasparag… anylarginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylas… inylglycylprolylphenylalanylvalylgluta… yllysylalanylleucylaspartylprolylleucy… olyllysylaspartylleucylhistidylhistidy… eonylglutamylvalylserylleucylvalyltryp… larginylaspartylglycylglycylserylproly… ylvalylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylglutam… spartyltryptophylisoleucyllysylphenyla… raginylleucylglutamylcysteinylvalylval… taminylglycyllysylthreonyltyrosylargin… ylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylvalylgly… threonylthreonylisoleucylprolylisoleuc… yllysylleucylvalylprolylprolylserylval… eucylisoleucylglutamylglycylleucylvaly… onylvalylarginylphenylalanylprolylalan… lylprolylvalylprolylthreonylalanyllysy… glycylserylglutamylisoleucyllysylthreo… hreonylvalylglutamylthreonylaspartylas… lleucylthreonylisoleucyllysylasparagin… rtylthreonylglycylglutamyltyrosylgluta… araginylalanylalanylglycylseryllysylth… lthreonylvalylleucylaspartylvalylproly… olylisoleucylasparaginylisoleucylleucy… lhistidylmethionylthreonylisoleucylser… ysylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylp… ylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylglutaminy… ylthreonyltryptophylglycylvalylvalylse… yllysylleucyllysylisoleucylprolylhisti… inylglutamyltyrosylvalylphenylalanylar… raginyllysylisoleucylglycylvalylglycyl… onylprolylthreonylvalylalanyllysylhist… lylserylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylv… hreonylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanyl… lleucylprolyllysylserylaspartylglycylg… ycyltyrosyltyrosylmethionylglutamylarg… cyllysyltryptophylvalylarginylvalylasp… lalanylaspartylleucyllysylphenylalanyl… osylglutamylglycylasparaginylthreonylt… lylphenylalanylalanylglutamylasparagin… lprolylserylprolylserylserylaspartylpr… ginylprolylisoleucyllysylprolylprolylg… ylprolyllysylleucyllysylaspartyllysyls… partylleucylvalyltryptophylthreonyllys… ycylserylprolylisoleucylleucylglycylty… taminyllysylprolylglycylthreonylalanyl… nylisoleucylasparaginyllysylaspartylgl… nylcysteinylalanylphenylalanylarginylv… amylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylar… sylalanylalanylasparaginylisoleucylval… larginylglutamylleucylalanylglutamylse… lisoleucylleucylhistidylprolylprolylgl… lylthreonylcysteinylarginylaspartylval… lglycylglutaminylthreonylisoleucylargi… llysylglycylarginylprolylglutamylproly… lthreonyllysylglutamylglycyllysylvalyl… nylvalylaspartylleucylisoleucylglutami… glutamylleucylglutaminylisoleucyllysyl… artylhistidylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleuc… nylserylserylglycylhistidylalanylgluta… lasparaginylvalylleucylaspartylarginyl… ylasparaginylleucyllysylvalylthreonyla… lasparaginylcysteinylthreonylisoleucyl… rolylleucylaspartylasparaginylglycylgl… sparaginylphenylalanylisoleucylvalylgl… raginylglutaminyllysylglycyltryptophyl… tylvalylthreonyllysylarginylleucylisol… ucylalanylasparaginylasparaginylglutam… valylcysteinylalanylglutamylasparaginy… hreonylisoleucylglutamylthreonyllysylt… soleucylasparaginylprolylisoleucylaspa… ylglutamylasparaginylleucylhistidyliso… lthreonylphenylalanylvalyltyrosylleucy… laspartyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylse… sylhistidylvalylglutamylarginylarginyl… tyltryptophylglutamylarginylvalylhisti… utamylthreonylhistidyltyrosylmethionyl… lutamylasparaginylglutaminylisoleucylt… lylglutaminylthreonyllysylasparaginylg… artyltryptophylvalyllysylthreonylgluta… amylaspartylleucylglutaminyllysylproly… ylserylglycylvalylleucylthreonylvalyll… leucylarginylleucylglutamylalanylglycy… lalanylprolylglutamylvalylalanyltrypto… tylalanylthreonylaspartylleucylthreony… lisoleucylaspartylthreonylarginylalany… lserylleucylthreonyllysylalanyllysylar… tyrosylvalylvalylthreonylalanylthreony… ylphenylalanylvalylalanyltyrosylalanyl… aspartyllysylprolylglycylprolylvalylar… lvalylaspartylvalylserylserylaspartyla… yltryptophylaspartylprolylprolylglutam… inylglutamylisoleucylglutaminylasparag… ysylcysteinylglutamylthreonyllysylargi… eonyltyrosylserylalanylthreonylvalylle… eonylvalylthreonylarginylleucylisoleuc… tyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylval… ysylisoleucylglycylthreonylglycylproly… olylvalylisoleucylalanyllysylthreonyll… larginylprolylaspartylprolylprolylglut… ylglutamylglutamylmethionylthreonylval… rolylglutamyltyrosylaspartylglycylglyc… tyrosylphenylalanylleucylglutamyllysyl… onylarginyltryptophylvalylprolylvalyla… prolylglutamylarginylarginylmethionyll… lleucylprolylaspartylhistidylglutamylt… valyllysylalanylglutamylasparaginylglu… glutamylprolylserylleucylprolylserylar… artylprolylisoleucylglutamylprolylprol… inylphenylalanylarginylvalylvalylaspar… ylisoleucylthreonylleucylglycyltryptop… artylglycylglycylalanylprolylisoleucyl… tamylmethionylarginylprolyllysylisoleu… spartylglutamylglycyltryptophyllysylar… ylalanylglutaminylleucylvalylarginylly… lthreonylserylleucylaspartylglutamylas… lutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylcystein… inylvalylglycylisoleucylglycylarginylp… mylalanylisoleucyllysylprolyllysylglut… olylglutamylisoleucylaspartylleucylasp… ylleucylvalylisoleucylvalylarginylalan… inylleucylphenylalanylalanylisoleucylv… lprolyllysylvalylthreonyltryptophylarg… ylasparaginylvalylvalylarginyllysylgly… ylaspartylthreonylmethionylalanylpheny… paraginylserylthreonylarginylaspartyla… leucylthreonylleucylvalylasparaginylpr… valylphenylalanylvalylasparaginylvalyl… rolylglycylprolylvalylserylaspartylleu… onyllysylthreonylserylcysteinylhistidy… olylglutamylasparaginylaspartylglycylg… stidyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllys… nyllysylthreonyltryptophylserylthreony… syllysylthreonylserylphenylalanylhisti… lylprolylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyro… hreonylalanylvalylasparaginylglutamylt… threonylaspartylvalylprolyllysylprolyl… lleucylserylglutamylprolylaspartylprol… lanylthreonylglutamylmethionylthreonyl… leucylalanyltryptophylleucylprolylprol… alanyllysylisoleucylaspartylglycyltyro… ginylglutamylglutamylglutamylglutaminy… hylthreonylglutamyltyrosylserylvalylva… lylvalylthreonylglycylleucyllysylgluta… ylalanylarginylvalylalanylalanylarginy… erylleucylprolylarginylglutamylalanylg… anyllysylglutamylglutaminylleucylleucy… thionylprolylglutamylglutaminylisoleuc… llysyllysylleucylarginylisoleucylgluta… lysylprolylhistidylprolylthreonylcyste… glutamylaspartylglutamylvalylvalylthre… alylhistidyllysylalanylaspartylserylse… leucyllysylaspartylvalylthreonylarginy… osylserylleucylthreonylalanylglutamyla… spartylthreonylglutaminyllysylisoleucy… tylalanylprolylglycylprolylprolylgluta… ylisoleucylserylaspartylisoleucylaspar… ylleucylseryltryptophylhistidylisoleuc… lglycylserylasparaginylisoleucylthreon… lutamyllysylcysteinylaspartylvalylsery… ylthreonylalanylleucylalanylserylvalyl… arginylvalylglycyllysylleucylisoleucyl… ylisoleucylphenylalanylarginylvalylarg… lphenylalanylglycylisoleucylserylgluta… ysylmethionylvalylalanylglutaminylphen… ylprolylserylglutamylprolyllysylaspara… lvalylasparaginyllysylaspartylcysteiny… yptophylaspartylarginylprolylaspartyls… isoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylleucyli… larginylasparaginylserylleucylleucyltr… aspartylthreonylleucylvalylarginylsery… inylalanylglycylleucylvalylglutamylgly… alanylarginylisoleucyltyrosylalanylleu… lserylprolylprolylseryllysylprolylthre… nylarginylmethionylprolylvalylaspartyl… ylvalylisoleucylaspartylvalylthreonyll… oleucyltryptophylalanylarginylprolylly… llysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylp… inyllysylleucylprolylglycylaspartyllys… paraginylthreonylalanylprolylhistidylg… lutamylglutamyltyrosylthreonylalanylth… ysylalanylglutaminyltyrosylglutaminylp… anylarginylthreonylalanylvalylasparagi… lutamylprolylserylaspartylprolylvalylt… lasparaginylvalylprolylprolylarginylis… ylmethionyllysylserylleucylleucylthreo… paraginylvalylcysteinylleucylaspartyla… llysylprolylmethionylprolylthreonylval… glycylthreonylleucylleucyllysylprolyla… thionylalanylmethionylglutaminylarginy… leucylglutamylleucylphenylalanylserylv… serylglycylaspartyltyrosylthreonylisol… nylserylserylglycylseryllysylserylalan… valylleucylaspartyllysylprolylglycylpr… eucylasparaginyllysylmethionyltyrosyls… eucylseryltryptophylglutamylprolylprol… lserylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparag… sylarginylglutamylthreonylserylarginyl… utaminylvalylserylalanylthreonylvalylp… lserylvalylglutamyllysylleucylisoleucy… sylglutaminylphenylalanylarginylisoleu… yllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylasparty… tamylprolylalanylisoleucylalanyllysyla… ylprolylglycylarginylcysteinylaspartyl… raginylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartylh… ryptophyllysylprolylprolylalanylaspart… oleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylleuc… nylglutaminylalanylvalylasparaginyltry… larginyllysylprolylisoleucylisoleucylg… anylthreonylglycylleucylglutaminylglut… utamylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonyl… ylglycylprolylglycyllysylprolylserylas… yrosylalanylarginylaspartylprolylgluta… lprolylalanylphenylalanylprolyllysylva… rginylserylserylvalylserylleucylserylt… osylaspartylglycylglycylserylprolyliso… alylglutamylvalyllysylarginylalanylasp… phylvalylarginylcysteinylasparaginylle… ylglutaminyllysylthreonylarginylphenyl… ucylmethionylglutamylaspartylthreonylg… nylarginylvalyltyrosylalanylvalylaspar… rylaspartylprolylserylaspartylvalylpro… yllysylaspartylisoleucylleucylisoleucy… histidylaspartylalanylaspartylleucylar… ucylarginylalanylglycylvalylthreonylme… lylvalyllysylglycylarginylprolylprolyl… hylseryllysylprolylasparaginylvalylasp… lisoleucylglycylleucylaspartylisoleucy… anylaspartylthreonylphenylalanylleucyl… valylasparaginyllysyltyrosylaspartylal… ylthreonylleucylglutamylasparaginylser… tyrosylthreonylisoleucylvalylvalyllysy… lycylprolylprolylisoleucylasparaginylv… ucylseryllysylaspartylserylalanyltyros… olylprolylisoleucylisoleucylaspartylgl… ucylasparaginyltyrosylvalylvalylglutam… mylarginyllysylseryltryptophylserylthr… ysteinylseryllysylthreonylserylphenyla… eucylglutamylglutamylglycyllysylserylt… ylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamylaspar… lglycylaspartylprolylglycylglutamylthr… lalanylserylglutaminylthreonylprolylgl… ysylvalylarginylserylvalylseryllysylse… yltryptophyllysyllysylprolylhistidylse… isoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosylvalylva… ylglutamylglutamylasparaginyllysyltryp… yllysylserylleucylserylleucylglutaminy… cylthreonylglutamylglycyllysylglutamyl… alylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylglut… threonylprolylserylglutamylisoleucylth… ylaspartylvalylvalylalanylprolylaspart… ucylprolylaspartylleucylcysteinyltyros… nylserylasparaginylphenylalanylarginyl… lysylglycyllysylprolylalanylprolylsery… ylglutamylaspartylprolylleucylalanylth… erylvalylglutamylserylserylalanylvalyl… oleucylvalyltyrosylaspartylcysteinylgl… cyllysyltyrosylthreonylisoleucylthreon… glycylthreonyllysylglutamylglycylthreo… lvalylglycyllysylprolylglycylisoleucyl… lysylphenylalanylaspartylglutamylvalyl… ylthreonylleucyllysyltryptophylalanylp… cylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylthreony… lutamyllysylarginylaspartylserylvalyla… lvalylthreonylcysteinylalanylserylalan… nylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylarg… hionylglutamyltyrosylthreonylphenylala… sparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylglycy… amylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylarginylh… lylprolylaspartylalanylprolylprolylpro… spartylvalylarginylhistidylaspartylser… lthreonylaspartylprolyllysyllysylthreo… threonylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglu… ylasparaginylserylleucylleucyltryptoph… lthreonylprolylisoleucylarginylmethion… alylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglutam… ylphenylalanylarginylvalylmethionylala… glycylvalylglycyllysylprolylserylleucy… lalanylleucylaspartylprolylisoleucylas… glutamylvalylisoleucylasparaginylisole… valylthreonylleucylisoleucyltryptophyl… spartylglycylglycylhistidyllysylleucyl… glutamyllysylarginylaspartylleucylprol… llysylalanylasparaginylhistidylvalylas… ylalanylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreo… lglycyllysyltyrosylglutamylphenylalany… asparaginylthreonylalanylglycylalanyli… mylserylthreonylglutamylthreonylisoleu… lutamyltyrosylglutamylalanylprolylthre… lylthreonylisoleucyllysylaspartylglycy… glycylaspartylthreonylisoleucylvalylle… isoleucylleucylglycyllysylprolylleucyl… llysylalanylglycyllysylaspartylisoleuc… ylthreonylglutaminylisoleucylthreonyls… lmethionylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysyl… partylalanylglycylglutamyltyrosylthreo… sparaginylprolylphenylalanylglycylthre… lysylvalylthreonylvalylleucylaspartylv… rolylvalylglutamylisoleucylserylaspara… lanylthreonylleucylthreonyltryptophylt… partylglycylglycylserylprolylisoleucyl… tamyllysylarginylglutamylthreonylseryl… ylvalylvalylserylglutamylaspartylisole… histidylvalylalanylthreonyllysylleucyl… lglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanyla… nylhistidyltyrosylglycyllysylglycylglu… amylprolylvalyllysylmethionylvalylaspa… prolylglycylprolylprolylglutamyllysylp… alylthreonyllysylasparaginylthreonylal… ylarginylprolylvalylaspartylaspartylgl… eonylglycyltyrosylhistidylvalylglutamy… rylleucylarginyltryptophylvalylarginyl… alylserylaspartylleucylarginylcysteiny… aminylglutamylglycylserylthreonyltyros… erylalanylglutamylasparaginylarginylal… ylserylglutamylalanylserylaspartylsery… lanylalanyltyrosylprolylprolylglycylpr… tidylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylthre… lalanyltryptophylglycyllysylprolylhist… ylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyros… nyllysylvalylglycylaspartylglutamylala… threonylthreonylglycylthreonylalanylle… nylphenylalanylvalylvalylprolylasparty… myllysyltyrosylasparaginylphenylalanyl… lasparaginylaspartylalanylglycylvalylg… ucylprolylaspartylvalylglutamylisoleuc… onylalanylprolylaspartylphenylalanylgl… eucylarginylarginylthreonylleucylvalyl… isoleucylarginylisoleucylphenylalanylv… ylprolylalanylprolylglutamylvalylthreo… sparaginylisoleucylasparaginylleucylly… nylisoleucylglutamylasparaginylthreony… eucylleucylisoleucylisoleucylprolylglu… osylaspartylthreonylglycyllysylphenyla… lglutamylasparaginylprolylalanylglycyl… lylasparaginylvalylarginylvalylleucyla… lylleucylasparaginylleucylarginylproly… ysylaspartylserylvalylthreonylleucylhi… lleucylisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylse… nyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyla… lysylseryltyrosylserylthreonylalanylth… llysylcysteinylthreonyltyrosyllysylval… glycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylphenylal… ylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutamyltyr… olylthreonylglutamylthreonylthreonylgl… utamylalanylprolylserylprolylprolylasp… lmethionylaspartylisoleucylthreonyllys… yltryptophylprolyllysylprolyllysylhist… soleucylthreonylglycyltyrosylvalylisol… llysylglycylserylaspartylglutaminyltry… eonylthreonylvalyllysylglycylleucylglu… raginylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylglu… lanylglutaminylvalylmethionylalanylval… ylserylalanylprolylarginylglutamylsery… sylglutamylglutaminylthreonylmethionyl… eucylarginylglycylisoleucyltyrosylglut… yllysylalanylglycylaspartylasparaginyl… lprolylvalylleucylglycylarginylprolyll… tophyllysyllysylglycylaspartylglutamin… eonylglutaminylarginylvalylasparaginyl… lalanylthreonylserylthreonylisoleucyll… lglutamylcysteinylvalylarginylserylasp… leucylthreonylalanylarginylasparaginyl… ycylaspartylvalylisoleucylthreonylisol… lisoleucylprolylglycylprolylprolylthre… lalanylaspartylglutamylvalylserylseryl… enylalanylseryltryptophylaspartylproly… lycylglycylvalylprolylisoleucylserylas… ethionylarginylglutaminylthreonylaspar… alylglutamylleucylalanylthreonylthreon… onyltyrosyllysylalanylthreonylarginyll… utamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylarg… aginylarginyltyrosylglycylvalylglycylp… anyltryptophylisoleucylvalylalanylaspa… ylvalylprolylglycylprolylprolylglycylt… lalanylvalylthreonyllysylaspartylseryl… tophylhistidylglutamylprolylleucylsery… leucylleucylglycyltyrosylhistidylvalyl… asparaginylglycylisoleucylleucyltrypto… ylalanylleucylvalylprolylglycylasparag… serylglycylleucylthreonylaspartylglycy… ylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylglu… yllysylseryllysylprolylseryllysylproly… alanylleucylaspartylprolylisoleucylasp… alylprolylleucylasparaginylisoleucylth… hreonylleucyllysyltryptophylalanyllysy… lglycylphenylalanyllysylisoleucylthreo… yllysylarginylaspartylleucylprolylaspa… llysylalanylasparaginylphenylalanylser… lasparaginylglutamylphenylalanylthreon… tamylaspartylalanylalanyltyrosylglutam… alanyllysylasparaginylalanylalanylglyc… erylglutamylprolylserylaspartylalanyli… artylaspartylvalylglutamylalanylprolyl… yllysylphenylalanyllysylaspartylthreon… ycylglutamylalanylphenylalanylarginyll… ylglycylarginylprolylprolylprolylthreo… lysylaspartylglycyllysylglutamylleucyl… ucylglutamylisoleucyllysylisoleucylala… lasparaginylleucylvalylasparaginyllysy… laspartylserylglycylalanyltyrosylthreo… raginylprolylglycylglycylphenylalanyla… anylasparaginylvalyllysylvalylleucylas… ylglutamylglycylprolylleucylalanylvaly… glutamyllysylcysteinylvalylleucylseryl… eucylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylalany… sylisoleucylvalylglutaminyllysylarginy… alanyltryptophylthreonylasparaginylval… lvalylthreonyllysylleucyllysylvalylthr… paraginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylpheny… alylasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalyl… erylglutamylprolylvalylleucylalanylval… lylprolylaspartylprolylprolyllysylaspa… hreonylisoleucylthreonyllysylaspartyls… ptophylglycylhistidylprolylaspartylser… isoleucylisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylis… spartyllysylalanylglycylglutaminylargi… lasparaginyllysyllysylthreonylleucylth… ysylvalylserylglycylleucylthreonylglut… utamylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylmeth… lalanylglycylisoleucylserylalanylproly… ylalanyltyrosyllysylalanylcysteinylasp… prolylglycylprolylprolylglycylasparagi… threonylserylarginylserylserylisoleucy… raginyllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosylaspa… cylthreonylglycyltyrosylmethionylvalyl… glutamylglutamylaspartylglutamyltrypto… lprolylprolylalanylglycylleucyllysylal… leucylthreonylglycylleucylthreonylglut… rosyllysylisoleucylarginylisoleucyltyr… glutamylglycylleucylglycylglutamylprol… onylprolyllysylalanylglutamylaspartyla… utamylisoleucylglutamylleucylaspartyla… lvalylthreonylisoleucylarginylalanylcy… ylleucylphenylalanylvalylprolylisoleuc… rolylglutamylvalyllysyltryptophylalany… mylserylleucylaspartyllysylalanylseryl… ryltyrosylthreonylleucylleucylisoleucy… inylarginylphenylalanylaspartylserylgl… onylvalylglutamylasparaginylserylseryl… anylvalylasparaginylvalylarginylvalyll… olylprolylglutaminylaspartylleucyllysy… ylthreonylserylvalylthreonylleucylthre… eucylleucylaspartylglycylglycylserylly… isoleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglut… tyrosylserylthreonylvalylalanylthreony… hreonylseryltryptophyllysylvalylaspart… lglycylcysteinylseryltyrosyltyrosylphe… utamylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglycyl… utamylthreonylalanylglutamylserylvalyl… ylleucylprolylprolylglycyllysylisoleuc… lylthreonylarginylasparaginylserylvaly… lysylprolylglutamylhistidylaspartylgly… lglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylme… lserylaspartyllysyltryptophylalanylthr… sylvalylthreonylglutamylalanylthreonyl… cylglutaminylglycylglutamylglutamyltyr… rylalanylglutaminylasparaginylglutamyl… olylarginylglutaminylleucylserylvalylp… tylleucylvalylisoleucylprolylprolylala… nylalanylasparaginylthreonylphenylalan… utamylaspartylleucyllysylvalylaspartyl… cylarginylprolylthreonylprolylalanylva… spartylasparaginylvalylprolylleucyllys… valylasparaginylalanylglutamylserylthr… serylleucylleucylthreonylisoleucyllysy… amylaspartylvalylglycylhistidyltyrosyl… ginylserylalanylglycylglutamylalanylis… ginylvalylisoleucylvalylleucylaspartyl… ylglycylprolylvalyllysylmethionylaspar… tylserylisoleucylthreonylleucylseryltr… sylaspartylglycylglycylserylserylisole… oleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylaspart… onyltryptophylglutaminylisoleucylvalyl… ylthreonylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanyl… glycylcysteinylglutamyltyrosylglutamin… lalanylglutamylasparaginylarginyltyros… ucylasparaginylserylglutamylprolylthre… lylphenylalanyllysylvalylprolylglycylp… lvalylthreonylleucylserylserylarginyla… lutaminyltryptophylasparaginylglutamyl… lycylserylarginylvalylisoleucylglycylt… lysylglutamylarginylasparaginylserylis… ucylasparaginyllysylthreonylprolylisol… henylalanyllysylthreonylthreonylglycyl… utamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylargin… ylisoleucylvalylglycylisoleucylglycyll… mylcysteinyltyrosylvalylalanylarginyla… lprolylglycylarginylprolylglutamylalan… ginylasparaginylserylvalylthreonylleuc… lylthreonyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycyl… rosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyllysylg… ginyltryptophylmethionyllysylalanylser… oleucylisoleucylaspartylthreonylhistid… glycylleucylvalylglutamylaspartylhisti… ylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylarginylas… nylalanylserylglutamylprolylserylgluta… ylthreonylalanylarginylaspartylglutamy… oleucylserylmethionylaspartylprolyllys… ucylvalylvalylhistidylalanylglycylglut… rtylalanylaspartylisoleucyltyrosylglyc… lisoleucylglutaminyltryptophylisoleucy… mylleucylserylasparaginylthreonylalany… lserylthreonylaspartylphenylalanylalan… laspartylalanylvalylarginylvalylaspart… eucylleucyllysylalanyllysylasparaginyl… ylvalylthreonylvalylasparaginylvalylly… glycylprolylprolylglutamylglycylprolyl… threonylalanylglutamyllysylcysteinylth… olylprolylleucylglutaminylaspartylglyc… ucylasparaginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylgl… lserylarginylleucylvalyltryptophylthre… inylvalylglutaminylthreonylleucylseryl… cylleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylglut… nylisoleucylmethionylalanylvalylaspara… lutamylprolylleucylglutamylserylglutam… ginylprolylphenylalanylvalylvalylproly… lylglutamylvalylthreonylthreonylvalylt… soleucylvalylvalyltryptophylglutamylar… lglycylserylglutamylisoleucylleucylgly… rginylaspartyllysylglutamylglycylisole… lcysteinylhistidyllysylarginylleucylis… eucylarginylvalylthreonylglycylleucyli… aspartyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarg… inylalanylalanylglycylleucylserylgluta… yltyrosylglutaminyllysylalanylcysteiny… lprolylglycylprolylprolylasparaginylas… spartylisoleucylthreonylarginylserylse… tophylseryllysylprolylisoleucyltyrosyl… ylisoleucylglutaminylglycyltyrosylisol… artylvalylasparaginylvalylglycylglutam… nylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylglycyli… araginylisoleucylglutamylvalylglutamyl… dylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylphenylala… soleucylasparaginyllysylalanylglycylva… rtylvalylprolylglycylprolylisoleucylis… ucylglutamylalanylprolylaspartylisoleu… amylleucylarginyllysylisoleucylisoleuc… glycylglycylserylleucylarginylleucylph… glycylarginylprolylthreonylprolylgluta… alylaspartylglycylglutamylisoleucylarg… oleucylaspartylvalylthreonylserylseryl… lleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylasparag… yllysyltyrosylthreonylleucylthreonylle… ycylthreonyllysylserylalanylphenylalan… cylaspartylthreonylprolylserylprolylpr… lthreonylglutamylisoleucylthreonyllysy… reonyltryptophylglutamylprolylprolylle… lysylisoleucyllysylasparaginyltyrosyli… utamylalanylthreonylarginyllysylserylt… lasparaginylcysteinylhistidyllysylaspa… laspartylglutaminylleucylglutaminylglu… osylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreonylal… sylglycylisoleucylglycylleucylprolylal… lprolylisoleucyllysylvalylalanylglutam… glycyllysylisoleucylthreonylvalylaspar… raginylserylvalylserylleucylseryltrypt… tidylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysyliso… leucylvalylglutamylmethionylglutaminyl… yltryptophylserylglutamylcysteinylalan… minylalanylvalylisoleucylthreonylaspar… lglutamylglutamyltyrosylleucylphenylal… araginylglutamyllysylglycylarginylsery… anylvalylprolylisoleucylvalylalanyllys… mylprolylaspartylvalyllysylprolylalany… valylglutaminylvalylglycylglutaminylas… alylprolylisoleucylserylglycylarginylp… reonyltryptophylthreonyllysylaspartylg… nylthreonylthreonylarginylisoleucylasp… eucylaspartylleucylthreonylthreonylleu… nylhistidyllysylaspartylaspartylglycyl… cylthreonylvalylalanylasparaginylvalyl… lanylserylisoleucylglutamylisoleucylva… laspartylprolylprolyllysylglycylprolyl… tylvalylserylalanylglutamylserylisoleu… araginylprolylprolylleucyltyrosylthreo… soleucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylisol… artylthreonylthreonylthreonylthreonylv… ylalanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthre… llysylleucyllysylthreonylglycylthreony… nylarginylisoleucylphenylalanylalanylg… cylglutaminylserylphenylalanylalanylle… eucylvalylalanylglutaminyltyrosylproly… olylprolylglycylthreonylprolylphenylal… ryllysylaspartylserylmethionylvalyliso… lutamylprolylvalylasparaginylasparagin… ucylglycyltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamy… inylserylisoleucylleucyltryptophylthre… nylisoleucylisoleucylhistidylaspartylt… lanylglutaminylasparaginylleucylglutam… rosylglutamylphenylalanylarginylvalylt… eucylvalylglycylvalylglycyllysylalanyl… ysteinyltyrosylvalylalanylarginylaspar… lylglycylthreonylprolylglutamylprolyli… sparaginylglutamylisoleucylthreonylleu… lprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycy… cyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysyla… lycylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylal… ginylvalylisoleucylglutamylthreonylglu… ylglycylleucylthreonylglutamylaspartyl… nylalanylarginylvalylisoleucylalanylly… nylisoleucylseryllysylprolylserylaspar… ylthreonylalanyllysylaspartylglutamylv… eucylserylmethionylaspartylprolyllysyl… isoleucylvalylvalylasparaginylalanylgl… inylleucylglutamylalanylaspartylvalylh… lthreonylisoleucylglutamyltryptophylle… mylisoleucylglutamylglutamylserylalany… ysylasparaginylthreonylaspartylphenyla… ylvalyllysylaspartylalanylisoleucylarg… utaminyltyrosylisoleucylleucylarginyla… cylseryllysylserylphenylalanylprolylva… aspartylarginylprolylglycylprolylproly… lvalylthreonylglycylvalylthreonylseryl… reonyltryptophylserylprolylprolylleucy… laspartylisoleucylserylhistidyltyrosyl… mylthreonylserylarginylleucylalanyltry… lglutamylvalylvalylthreonylasparaginyl… eucylleucylglutamylglycylasparaginylgl… ylisoleucylmethionylalanylvalylasparag… utamylprolylleucylglutamylserylalanylp… aginylprolylphenylalanylvalylleucylpro… ylglutamylvalylthreonylasparaginylisol… nylthreonylvalylcysteinyltryptophylasp… spartylglycylglycylserylglutamylisoleu… alylglutamyllysylarginylaspartylarginy… hylisoleucyllysylcysteinylasparaginyll… aspartylleucylarginylleucylarginylvaly… ylaspartylhistidylglutamyltyrosylgluta… nylglutamylasparaginylalanylalanylglyc… lylalanylthreonylvalyltyrosyltyrosylly… ylphenylalanyllysylprolylglycylprolylp… dylisoleucylvalylaspartylthreonylthreo… reonylleucylalanyltryptophylglycyllysy… ylglycylserylglutamylisoleucylleucylgl… cylcysteinyllysylalanylaspartylglutamy… ylisoleucylvalylthreonylprolylglutamin… hreonylarginylphenylalanylglutamylisol… ylhistidylglutaminylglutamyltyrosyllys… nylleucylasparaginyllysylvalylglycylle… ylvalylprolylglycylthreonylvalyllysylp… tamylalanylprolylglutamylleucylasparty… rginyllysylglycylisoleucylvalylvalylar… rginylisoleucylhistidylisoleucylprolyl… lmethionylprolylglutamylisoleucylthreo… utamylglycylglutamylphenylalanylthreon… ucylglutamyllysylglycylvalylasparaginy… ylisoleucylaspartylasparaginylcysteiny… alanylglycyllysyltyrosylisoleucylleucy… lserylglycylseryllysylserylalanylpheny… leucylaspartylthreonylprolylglycylprol… alanylvalyllysylglutamylvalylarginylly… eucylvalyltryptophylglutamylprolylprol… lycylalanyllysylvalyllysylasparaginylt… ginylglutamylserylthreonylarginyllysyl… serylseryllysylcysteinylseryllysylthre… amylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylg… henylalanylarginylvalylmethionylalanyl… anylglycylvalylglycylvalylprolylvalylg… alyllysylalanylalanylglutamylprolylpro… lthreonylleucylthreonylaspartylvalylse… ylleucylmethionyltryptophylglutamyllys… cylglycylserylarginylvalylleucylglycyl… lutaminylprolyllysylglycylthreonylglut… lylalanylglutamylseryllysylvalylcystei… nylglycylleucylserylserylglycylglutami… lanylarginylvalyllysylalanyltyrosylasp… ylaspartylprolylarginylvalylleucylglyc… sylaspartylleucylthreonylisoleucylglut… rolylphenylalanylasparaginylthreonylty… glycylglutamylaspartylleucyllysylisole… leucylglycylarginylprolylarginylprolyl… valyllysylaspartylglycylglutamylprolyl… ylarginylvalylasparaginylvalylglutamyl… threonylvalylleucylhistidylisoleucylly… partylaspartylphenylalanylglycyllysylt… reonylasparaginylserylalanylglycylthre… ylleucylserylvalylisoleucylvalylleucyl… ylvalylglycylprolylvalylarginylphenyla… ylaspartylphenylalanylvalylvalylisoleu… lylalanyltyrosylthreonylglycylglycylcy… raginyltyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamylly… hreonylthreonylthreonyltryptophylhisti… lvalylalanylarginylthreonylthreonyliso… ucyllysylthreonylglycylthreonylglutamy… ylisoleucylphenylalanylalanylglutamyla… serylalanylprolylleucylaspartylserylly… nyltyrosylprolylphenylalanyllysylgluta… reonylprolylphenylalanylvalylthreonyls… aminylmethionylleucylvalylglutaminyltr… asparaginylaspartylglycylglycylthreony… ylhistidylleucylglutamylglutaminyllysy… ucylleucyltryptophylvalyllysylleucylas… ylglutaminylaspartylthreonyllysylpheny… eucylaspartylglutamylglycylleucylgluta… valylserylalanylglutamylasparaginyliso… ylprolylseryllysylvalylserylglutamylcy… ylaspartylprolylcysteinylaspartylproly… lanylisoleucylvalylisoleucylthreonylar… eonylleucyllysyltryptophyllysyllysylpr… ylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylglycyltyr… laspartylleucylprolylaspartylglycylarg… erylphenylalanylthreonylasparaginylval… nylalanylthreonylvalylserylglycylleucy… inyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginyl… nylalanylalanylglycylasparaginylphenyl… tylserylserylglycylalanylisoleucylthre… oleucylaspartylalanylprolylasparaginyl… ltyrosyllysylaspartylvalylisoleucylval… threonylphenylalanylvalylleucylglutamy… yllysylprolylisoleucylprolylaspartylva… lglycyllysylglutamylleucylglutamylglut… ionylglutamylisoleucyllysylserylthreon… hreonylleucylvalylvalyllysylaspartylcy… rtylglycylglycylglutaminyltyrosylisole… ylvalylglycylglycylthreonyllysylseryli… llysylvalylleucylaspartylarginylprolyl… ylleucyllysylvalylthreonylglycylvalylt… tyrosylleucylalanyltryptophylasparagin… tylglycylglycylalanylasparaginylisoleu… leucylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylthre… ylthreonylglutaminylvalylserylthreonyl… asparaginyltyrosyllysylvalylthreonylly… nylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalany… paraginyllysyltyrosylglycylisoleucylgl… ylglycylprolylvalylthreonylalanylcyste… olylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylthreo… oleucylthreonyllysylaspartylserylmethi… nylarginylprolylvalylaspartylaspartylg… lglutamylglycyltyrosylisoleucylleucylg… tamylglycylvalylarginyltryptophylthreo… sylthreonylleucylthreonylaspartylleucy… lycylleucylthreonylglutamylglycylhisti… arginylvalylalanylalanylglutamylaspara… lutamylprolylserylglutamylprolylserylv… lcysteinylaspartylalanylleucyltyrosylp… sparaginylprolyllysylvalylthreonylaspa… alylserylleucylalanyltryptophylserylly… ycylglycylalanylprolylvalyllysylglycyl… glutamylalanylalanylalanylaspartylglut… inylthreonylprolylprolylthreonylglycyl… ylphenylalanylthreonylvalylthreonyllys… eonylglutamyltyrosylasparaginylphenyla… lisoleucylasparaginylserylglutamylglyc… reonylleucylprolylglycylserylvalylvaly… leucylglutamylprolylprolylglutamylisol… partylleucylarginyllysylvalylvalylvaly… onylleucylarginylleucylphenylalanylval… ylprolylglutamylprolylglutamylvalyllys… amylglycylisoleucylleucylthreonylaspar… glutamylvalylthreonylserylserylphenyla… oleucylaspartylasparaginylvalylthreony… ycylarginyltyrosylasparaginylleucylthr… aginylserylglycylseryllysylthreonylala… larginylvalylleucylaspartylserylprolyl… ucylthreonylisoleucylarginylglutamylva… onylleucylseryltryptophylglutamylproly… lglycylalanyllysylisoleucylthreonylasp… yllysylarginylglutamylthreonylthreonyl… onylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylaspara… threonylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylgl… utamylglycylcysteinylseryltyrosyltyros… nylserylasparaginylglutamyltyrosylglyc… glutamylthreonylthreonylglutamylprolyl… rolylleucylprolylprolylglycylarginylva… threonylarginylasparaginylthreonylalan… lutamyllysylprolylglutamylserylasparty… eonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylme… lserylglutamyllysyltryptophylserylthre… llysylthreonylleucylglutamylalanylthre… nylalanylglycylglutamylglutamyltyrosyl… alanylvalylasparaginylglutamyllysylgly… lglutaminylleucylglycylvalylprolylvaly… eucylglutamylisoleucyllysylprolylseryl… ylhistidylthreonylphenylalanylasparagi… lutaminylleucyllysylisoleucylaspartylv… ginylprolylglutaminylalanylthreonylval… aspartylglycylglutaminylthreonylleucyl… lvalylasparaginylvalylserylserylseryll… lserylisoleucyllysylglutamylalanylsery… reonyltyrosylglutamylleucylcysteinylva… lserylisoleucylthreonylvalylprolylisol… lleucylaspartylarginylprolylglycylprol… lisoleucylaspartylglutamylvalylserylcy… ylisoleucylseryltryptophylasparaginylp… lycylglycylcysteinylglutaminylisoleucy… lylglutamyllysyllysylglutamylthreonylt… hylhistidylisoleucylvalylserylglutamin… erylisoleucyllysylisoleucylvalylarginy… lutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylalanylar… paraginylarginyltyrosylglycyllysylsery… lalanylvalylvalylalanylglutamyltyrosyl… glycylprolylprolylglycylthreonylprolyl… yllysylserylthreonylmethionylleucylval… prolylvalylasparaginylaspartylglycylgl… ltyrosylhistidylleucylglutamyltyrosyll… cylleucyltryptophylseryllysylalanylasp… ylalanylaspartylthreonylglutaminylvaly… lglutamylglycylleucylmethionyltyrosylg… anylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylalanyl… seryllysylserylcysteinylglutamylprolyl… lylcysteinylaspartylprolylprolylglycyl… ylasparaginylisoleucylthreonylarginyll… ophylseryllysylprolylhistidyltyrosylas… cylthreonylglycyltyrosylisoleucylvalyl… lprolylaspartylglycylarginyltryptophyl… sylthreonylasparaginylisoleucylglutami… nylglutamylvalylthreonylglutamylleucyl… rginyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylargin… araginylalanylalanylaspartylserylvalyl… ylthreonylglycylprolylisoleucylisoleuc… utamylprolylprolylarginylvalylmethiony… lanylarginylaspartylvalylisoleucylvaly… lleucyllysylisoleucylasparaginylalanyl… lprolylleucylprolylvalylisoleucylseryl… isoleucylglutamylisoleucylglutamylglut… tamylisoleucylisoleucylserylthreonylas… ucylleucylthreonylvalyllysylaspartylcy… tylthreonylglycylglutaminyltyrosylvaly… ylvalylalanylglycylthreonylarginylsery… yllysylvalylleucylaspartyllysylprolylg… leucylglutamylisoleucylasparaginylglyc… cysteinylserylleucylseryltryptophylgly… spartylglycylglycylalanylaspartylisole… rginyllysyllysylarginylglutamylthreony… lthreonylisoleucylcysteinylglutamylgly… lthreonylserylcysteinyllysylvalylthreo… raginylglutamyltyrosylisoleucylphenyla… lasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylvalylgly… lvalylalanylisoleucyllysylalanylleucyl… alylprolylserylprolylprolylthreonylser… rylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylserylmeth… hylserylarginylprolylglutamylserylaspa… cylserylglycyltyrosylisoleucylisoleucy… lasparaginylserylleucylarginyltryptoph… lysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspartylleucyla… leucylarginylglutamylglycylcysteinylgl… valyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparaginyla… rolylserylglutamylthreonylserylprolyll… aspartylprolylvalylphenylalanylleucylp… lyllysylisoleucylvalylaspartylserylgly… reonylisoleucylalanyltryptophylvalylly… glycylglycylalanylprolylisoleucylthreo… yltyrosyllysyllysylserylaspartylaspart… reonylserylisoleucylglutaminylserylleu… osylthreonylisoleucylserylglycylleucyl… ltyrosylvalylphenylalanylarginylvalyll… glycylalanylserylaspartylprolylserylas… minylisoleucylalanyllysylglutamylargin… cylphenylalanylaspartylisoleucylaspart… lthreonylleucylisoleucylvalyllysylalan… onylmethionylthreonylvalylprolylphenyl… ylprolylasparaginylvalylleucyltryptoph… spartylleucylarginylthreonylarginylala… onylaspartylserylarginylthreonylseryll… aginylalanylasparaginylarginylasparagi… hreonylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamin… alanylserylleucylthreonylleucylvalylva… prolylglycylprolylprolylthreonylaspara… ylaspartylvalylthreonyllysylglutamylse… aspartylvalylprolylglutamylasparaginyl… yllysylasparaginyltyrosylhistidylisole… nylseryllysyllysylalanyltryptophylvaly… aginylcysteinylasparaginylarginylleucy… raginylleucylglutaminylglutamylglycyla… lanylarginylvalylserylglycylglutamylas… valylglycylisoleucylprolylalanylglutam… ysylisoleucylthreonylglutamyllysylprol… cylglycylvalylthreonylserylisoleucylse… ylthreonyltryptophylleucyllysylprolylg… serylarginylisoleucylvalylhistidyltyro… utamyllysylglycylglutaminyllysylaspara… lanylvalylalanyllysylserylthreonylhist… ucylarginylglutamylasparaginylserylglu… larginylvalylphenylalanylalanylglutamy… eucylserylaspartylprolylarginylglutamy… lisoleucyllysylglutamylglutaminylleucy… cylaspartylmethionyllysylasparaginylph… ylvalyltyrosylvalylarginylalanylglycyl… artylisoleucylprolylisoleucylserylglyc… threonylleucylserylarginylaspartylglyc… nylmethionylarginylphenylalanylasparag… ylalanylglutamylasparaginylleucylthreo… lutamylserylvalylthreonylalanylasparty… isoleucylthreonylalanylalanylasparagin… ysylalanylphenylalanylisoleucylasparag… ylarginylprolylglycylprolylprolylthreo… erylaspartylisoleucylthreonylglutamylg… ltryptophylglutamylprolylprolyllysylty… minylvalylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylis… amylthreonylserylthreonylalanylvalyltr… lanylthreonylvalylalanylarginylthreony… nyllysylleucylthreonylthreonylglycylgl… ylalanylarginylisoleucyllysylalanylglu… glycylisoleucylserylaspartylhistidylis… valylthreonylvalyllysylleucylprolyltyr… lylprolylserylthreonylprolyltryptophyl… ylarginylglutamylserylisoleucylthreony… mylprolylvalylserylasparaginylglycylgl… sylhistidylleucylglutamylmethionyllysy… leucylleucyltryptophylglutaminyllysyla… leucylarginylthreonylthreonylhistidylp… ylisoleucylserylalanylglycylleucylisol… inylvalyltyrosylalanylglutamylasparagi… ylprolylserylhistidylprolylserylglutam… spartylalanylcysteinylglutamylprolylpr… soleucylthreonylaspartylisoleucylseryl… ylseryltryptophylglutaminylglutaminylp… ylglycylseryllysylisoleucylthreonylgly… inylarginylaspartylleucylprolylasparty… ylalanylserylphenylalanylthreonylaspar… glutaminylphenylalanylthreonylisoleucy… lasparaginylserylglutaminyltyrosylglut… lanylalanylarginylasparaginylalanylval… nylprolylserylglutamylvalylvalylglycyl… leucylaspartylseryltyrosylglycylglycyl… rolylleucylglutamyltyrosylthreonylglut… anylglycylthreonylserylvalyllysylleucy… lycyllysylprolylalanylprolylthreonylis… ylaspartylaspartyllysylglutamylleucylg… eucylvalylcysteinylvalylglutamylaspara… alanylserylisoleucylleucylisoleucyllys… ylasparaginylserylglycylcysteinyltyros… sparaginylalanylmethionylalanylserylal… inylvalylglutaminylisoleucylleucylaspa… ycylglycylprolylisoleucylglutamylpheny… anylglutamyllysylisoleucylthreonylleuc… ylalanylaspartylaspartylglycylglycylal… yrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylargin… valyltryptophylserylmethionylvalylsery… amylcysteinylisoleucylisoleucylthreony… eucyllysylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyr… ylarginylalanylvalylasparaginyllysylty… rolylleucylglutamylserylaspartylserylv… ylphenylalanylvalylthreonylprolylglycy… lutamylvalylthreonyllysylisoleucylthre… hreonylvalylvalyltryptophylserylarginy… lglycylserylaspartylisoleucylserylglyc… lysylarginylaspartyllysyllysylserylleu… lvalylleucyllysylglutamylthreonylisole… lutaminyllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucy… partyltyrosylglutaminyltyrosylarginylv… alanylalanylglycylglutaminylglycylprol… rylglutamylphenylalanyltyrosyllysylala… artylprolylprolylglycylprolylprolylala… anylaspartylserylthreonyllysylserylser… tophylseryllysylprolylvalyltyrosylaspa… eonylglycyltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylis… mylglutamylglutamylglutamyltryptophylt… sylglycylglutamylvalylarginylthreonylt… ylasparaginylleucyllysylprolylglycylva… lanylarginylvalylserylalanylvalylaspar… ylglycylglutamylprolylisoleucylglutamy… valylglutaminylalanyllysylaspartylisol… amylisoleucylaspartylleucylaspartylval… alylisoleucylalanyllysylalanylglycylgl… eucylisoleucylprolylphenylalanyllysylg… nylvalylthreonyltryptophylarginyllysyl… cylglycylserylaspartylalanylarginyltyr… ylthreonylaspartylserylserylserylleucy… minylvalylthreonylarginylasparaginylas… leucylleucylthreonylisoleucylglutamyla… prolyllysylserylserylthreonylvalylsery… nylprolylalanylalanylcysteinylglutamin… stidylvalylserylarginylglycylthreonylv… spartylprolylprolylleucylisoleucylaspa… lisoleucylasparaginyltyrosylvalylisole… nylthreonyllysylarginylthreonyltryptop… lcysteinylserylserylthreonylserylpheny… leucylserylglutamyllysylthreonylprolyl… larginylvalylleucylalanylglutamylaspar… cylglycylglutamylprolylcysteinylglutam… yllysylalanylalanylglutamylvalylprolyl… lleucylserylmethionyllysylaspartylsery… leucylleucylseryltryptophylthreonyllys… lglycylglycylserylvalylisoleucylthreon… arginyllysylglycyllysylglycylglutamylg… tidylalanylglycylisoleucylseryllysylth… tamylvalylserylglutaminylleucyllysylgl… tamylphenylalanylarginylvalylphenylala… sylglycylleucylserylaspartylprolylvaly… ucylthreonylvalyllysylglutamylleucylis… mylvalylaspartylleucylserylaspartyliso… alylthreonylvalylarginylisoleucylglycy… ucylglutamylleucylprolyltyrosyllysylgl… eucylseryltryptophylleucyllysylasparty… mylserylglutamylphenylalanylvalylargin… tamylasparaginyllysylisoleucylthreonyl… lalanyllysyllysylglutamylhistidylglycy… leucylleucylaspartylasparaginylalanylv… valylprolylisoleucylthreonylvalylisole… lseryllysylprolyllysylglycylprolylisol… tamylisoleucyllysylalanylaspartylseryl… aspartylvalylprolylglutamylaspartylasp… soleucylthreonylcysteinyltyrosylseryli… lthreonylserylglutaminylthreonylaspara… ysteinylserylserylvalylalanylarginylth… lprolylasparaginylleucylvalyllysylaspa… phenylalanylarginylvalylarginylalanylg… cylvalylserylglutaminylprolylleucylval… alanyllysylhistidylglutaminylphenylala… ylprolylglycyllysylprolylvalylisoleucy… ylaspartylglycylmethionylserylleucylth… lvalyltyrosylaspartylglycylglycylseryl… anylhistidylvalylglutamyllysyllysylglu… ylleucyltryptophylglutaminyllysylvalyl… ucylserylglycylarginylglutamyltyrosyla… ylglutamylglycylleucylaspartyltyrosylg… rosylalanylglutamylasparaginylserylala… laspartylprolylseryllysylphenylalanylt… valylaspartylprolylprolylglycylthreony… rtylvalylthreonylarginylglutamylthreon… ophylasparaginylprolylprolylleucylargi… oleucylvalylglycyltyrosylserylisoleucy… ylasparaginylglutamylarginyltryptophyl… nylalanylthreonylaspartylvalylserylglu… onylvalylthreonylglycylleucylserylprol… mylphenylalanylarginylisoleucylisoleuc… ylglycylthreonylisoleucylserylprolylpr… isoleucylisoleucylmethionylthreonylarg… lprolylprolylisoleucylvalylglutamylphe… lphenylalanylaspartylglycylleucylisole… ylserylleucylarginylisoleucyllysylalan… lprolylvalylprolylarginylvalylthreonyl… glycylvalylglutamylisoleucylglutamylly… onylglutamylisoleucylthreonylasparagin… ylleucylphenylalanylvalylarginylaspart… idylarginylglycylvalyltyrosylthreonylv… lanylserylglycylserylalanyllysylalanyl… ylglutaminylaspartylthreonylprolylglyc… cylarginylphenylalanylthreonylasparagi… ysylmethionylthreonylleucyltryptophylt… asparaginylaspartylglycylcysteinylalan… rosylisoleucylisoleucylglutamyllysylar… ucylalanyltryptophylalanylleucylisoleu… utamylalanylglutaminylseryltyrosylthre… ucylasparaginylglycylasparaginylglutam… nylvalylserylalanylvalylasparaginyllys… nylprolylleucylaspartylserylaspartylpr… ucylglutaminyltyrosylthreonylvalylprol… ylprolylglutamylprolylserylasparaginyl… erylisoleucylthreonylleucylthreonyltry… erylaspartylglycylglycylserylglutamyli… isoleucylleucylglutamylarginylarginylg… yltryptophylvalyllysylvalylisoleucylse… glutamylthreonylarginylphenylalanyllys… glutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyros… methionylalanylglutamylasparaginylalan… ylserylglycylisoleucylserylarginylleuc… tamylprolylvalylasparaginylprolylproly… yllysylvalylthreonylaspartylthreonylse… eucylglutamyltryptophylseryllysylproly… cylmethionylglutamylisoleucylisoleucyl… amylmethionylcysteinyllysylthreonylasp… histidyllysylvalylasparaginylalanylglu… nylarginyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreonyl… lglutamylglutamyltyrosyllysylphenylala… asparaginylglycylalanylglycyllysylglyc… ylthreonylglycylthreonylisoleucyllysyl… eonylalanylprolylglutamylleucylasparty… phenylalanyllysylglutaminylthreonylhis… lanylserylisoleucylarginylleucylphenyl… nylglycylarginylprolylthreonylprolylth… ylprolylaspartylserylasparaginylleucyl… leucylhistidylthreonylthreonylaspartyl… lthreonylvalylglutamylasparaginylcyste… partylalanylglycyllysyltyrosylthreonyl… nylasparaginylserylglycylseryllysylser… onylvalyllysylvalylleucylaspartylthreo… olylisoleucylthreonylphenylalanyllysyl… erylalanylthreonylleucylmethionyltrypt… ylaspartylglycylglycylalanylarginyliso… alylglutamyllysylarginylglutamylalanyl… lutaminylvalylisoleucylserylglutamylly… ylisoleucylphenylalanyllysylvalylaspar… lycylvalylprolyltyrosyltyrosylphenylal… araginylglutamyltyrosylglycylvalylglyc… ionylprolylglutamylprolylisoleucylvaly… olylalanylprolylprolylarginylarginylle… nylseryllysylserylserylalanylvalylleuc… aspartylhistidylaspartylglycylglycylse… rosylleucylleucylglutamylmethionylargi… ylleucyltryptophylvalylglutamylalanylg… lleucylthreonylphenylalanylthreonylval… llysylthreonylglutamyltyrosylglutamylp… ysylasparaginylaspartylalanylglycyltyr… mylalanylphenylalanylserylserylvalylis… glutaminylisoleucylglutamylprolylthreo… ylisoleucylthreonylasparaginylglutamin… ysylalanylglycylserylprolylphenylalany… ylisoleucylserylglycylarginylprolylala… yllysylleucylglutamylglutamylmethionyl… spartylarginylvalylserylisoleucylthreo… inylthreonylthreonylleucylthreonylvaly… glycylaspartylserylglycylarginyltyrosy… utamylasparaginylthreonylalanylglycylv… alylthreonylvalylvalylvalylisoleucylgl… hreonylglycylprolylisoleucylglutamylva… ylserylcysteinylvalylleucylseryltrypto… ylglycylglycylglycylthreonylglutamylis… oleucylvalylglutamyllysylarginylglutam… tryptophylglutaminylleucylvalylasparag… onylglutaminylisoleucyllysylvalylthreo… ylmethionylglutamyltyrosylserylphenyla… asparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycylva… rylalanylprolylisoleucylisoleucylalany… valylprolylprolylserylalanylprolylthre… ylhistidylvalylserylalanylasparaginyla… tryptophylglutamylglutamylprolyltyrosy… ysylisoleucylisoleucylglycyltyrosyltry… mylarginylasparaginylthreonylisoleucyl… sparaginyllysylvalylprolylcysteinylleu… syllysylvalylthreonylglycylleucylvalyl… glutaminylphenylalanylarginylthreonylt… alanylglycylvalylseryllysylalanylseryl… leucylmethionylalanylglutaminylasparag… glycylarginylprolylglutamylvalylthreon… threonylvalylserylleucylisoleucyltrypt… aspartylglycylglycylseryllysylvalylval… utamylarginyllysylprolylvalylserylglut… ltryptophylleucyllysylcysteinylasparag… rylaspartylasparaginylphenylalanylphen… leucylserylglutamylglycylaspartylthreo… ylvalylleucylalanyllysylasparaginylala… ysylglycylserylglutamylserylthreonylgl… inylaspartylglutamyltyrosylalanylproly… artylalanylarginylleucylhistidylglycyl… larginylalanylglycylserylaspartylleucy… ylglycylglycyllysylprolylglutamylproly… hreonyllysylglycylaspartyllysylglutamy… myllysylvalylserylleucylglutaminyltyro… threonylalanylvalylisoleucyllysylpheny… laspartylserylglycyllysyltyrosylthreon… ylalanylserylglycylthreonyllysylalanyl… alylleucylaspartylserylprolylglycylpro… ylvalylserylarginylvalylthreonylglutam… eucylalanyltryptophylserylleucylprolyl… cylalanylglutamylisoleucylthreonylhist… ginylarginylglutamylthreonylserylargin… soleucylvalylglutamylglycylglutamylcys… sylvalylvalylthreonylarginylleucylisol… tamyltyrosylisoleucylphenylalanylargin… llysyltyrosylglycylprolylglycylvalylpr… lisoleucylvalylalanylarginylasparaginy… prolylserylprolylprolylglycylisoleucyl… reonylglycyllysylglutamylhistidylisole… ptophylthreonyllysylprolylglutamylsery… tamylisoleucylserylasparaginyltyrosyll… myllysylglutamylserylleucylarginyltryp… yllysylaspartyltyrosylvalylvalyltyrosy… valylthreonylserylleucylmethionylgluta… utaminylphenylalanylarginylvalylthreon… lglycylasparaginylserylglutamylprolyls… phenylalanylisoleucylserylcysteinylarg… nylprolylglycylprolylprolylserylalanyl… onylthreonyllysylhistidylserylisoleucy… llysylprolylmethionyltyrosylaspartylgl… valylglycyltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylm… rtylthreonylaspartylglutaminyltryptoph… ylasparaginylalanylthreonylisoleucylar… nylalanylthreonylvalylprolylaspartylle… ysyltyrosylserylphenylalanylarginylval… lysylglycylmethionylserylglutamyltyros… glutamylisoleucylglutamylprolylvalylgl… ucylprolylaspartylleucylglutamylleucyl… sylthreonylvalylthreonylisoleucylargin… nylleucylmethionylvalylserylvalylseryl… lisoleucylthreonyltryptophylseryllysyl… ucylalanylserylarginylalanylisoleucyli… tamylseryltyrosylserylleucylleucylisol… inylarginyltyrosylaspartylalanylglycyl… ylalanylglutamylasparaginylglutaminyls… onylvalylleucylvalyllysylvalyltyrosyla… steinylprolylserylvalyllysylvalyllysyl… rylvalylthreonylisoleucylthreonyltrypt… lisoleucylaspartylglycylglycylalanylpr… tyrosylisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylargi… inylalanylphenylalanyllysylthreonylval… yllysylthreonylleucyltyrosylarginyliso… lglycylthreonylmethionylhistidyltyrosy… ylglutamylasparaginylisoleucyltyrosylg… ysteinylglutamylthreonylserylaspartyla… alylprolylleucylvalylprolylalanyllysyl… ylthreonyllysylserylthreonylvalylthreo… sylprolylleucyltyrosylaspartylglycylgl… ltyrosylvalylleucylglutamylalanylcyste… ylarginyltryptophylmethionyllysylvalyl… nylvalylleucylglutamylhistidylthreonyl… glutamylglycylglutamylglutaminyltyrosy… arginylalanylglutaminylasparaginylglut… olylarginylglutamylthreonylvalylthreon… laspartylleucylarginylvalylleucylproly… ylthreonylmethionylprolylglutaminyllys… lylalanylglycylarginylprolylvalylgluta… cylalanylglycylarginylprolylprolylprol… alanylphenylalanylalanylglycylseryllys… larginylvalylthreonylvalylglutamylthre… llysylleucylthreonylisoleucylarginylgl… nylaspartylthreonylglycylglutamyltyros… asparaginylvalylthreonylglycylthreonyl… cyllysylvalylisoleucylisoleucylleucyla… lthreonylglycylprolylisoleucyllysyliso… rtylalanylthreonylserylisoleucylthreon… rolylprolylglutamylleucylaspartylglycy… ltyrosylvalylvalylglutamylglutaminylar… rolylglycyltryptophylleucylprolylvalyl… nylserylthreonylphenylalanyllysylpheny… lglutamylglycylasparaginylglutamyltyro… nylalanylthreonylasparaginylarginylphe… tyrosylleucylglutaminylserylglutamylva… lserylserylisoleucylarginylisoleucylpr… nylleucylglutaminylisoleucylphenylalan… glycylmethionylthreonylleucylthreonylt… laspartylaspartylglycylglycylserylglut… leucylvalylglutamylarginyllysylglutamy… ryptophylvalylarginylvalylasparaginyll… ylthreonylarginyltyrosylarginylserylth… lycylleucylglutamyltyrosylglutamylhist… ucylasparaginylalanylarginylglycylsery… lseryllysylprolylisoleucylvalylalanylm… ylprolylprolylglycyllysylprolylglutami… eonylaspartylthreonylthreonylarginylth… yptophylserylvalylprolylglutamylaspart… ylthreonylglycyltyrosylleucylisoleucyl… ylaspartylglutaminylhistidylglutamyltr… aginylthreonylthreonylprolylthreonylly… hreonylleucylthreonylhistidylleucylpro… rosylarginylphenylalanylarginylvalylle… lglycylglycylprolylglycylglutamylproly… eonylvalyllysylvalylthreonylglutamylme… spartyltyrosylglutamylleucylaspartylgl… mylglycylisoleucylphenylalanylvalylarg… eucylarginylleucylthreonylisoleucylpro… henylalanylprolylisoleucylcysteinyllys… ycylglutaminylaspartylisoleucylserylly… lanylthreonylserylglutamylthreonylhist… eucyllysylglutamylalanylaspartylarginy… yrosylaspartylleucylvalylleucylglutamy… yllysylalanylvalyltyrosylisoleucyllysy… rylprolylasparaginylserylprolylglutamy… spartylaspartylisoleucylglutaminylvaly… tryptophylarginylprolylprolylalanylasp… rtylisoleucylleucylglycyltyrosylisoleu… amylvalylprolyllysylalanylalanyltrypto… lserylarginylvalylarginylglycylthreony… ucyllysylglutamylasparaginylvalylgluta… ylvalylserylalanylglutamylasparaginylg… lseryllysylprolylleucyllysylserylgluta… llysylthreonylprolylleucylasparaginylp… lasparaginylprolylprolylglutamylvalyll… lserylvalylserylleucylseryltryptophyls… tylglycylglycylserylarginylvalylthreon… amylarginyllysylglutamylthreonylserylt… ylhistidylasparaginyllysylthreonylglut… onylmethionyltyrosylthreonylvalylthreo… lanylglutamyltyrosylglutaminylphenylal… glutaminylasparaginylaspartylvalylglyc… rolylalanylserylglutamylprolylvalylval… lalanylaspartyllysylprolylserylglutami… ylisoleucylleucylserylisoleucylserylly… glutaminyltryptophylglutamyllysylproly… cyllysylglutamylisoleucylleucylglycylt… larginylglutaminylserylglycylaspartyls… asparaginyllysylglutamylarginylisoleuc… lalanylthreonylisoleucylglycylglycylle… tamyltyrosylglutamylphenylalanylarginy… araginylglutamylthreonylglycylleucylse… nylalanylmethionylserylisoleucyllysylt… ylglutamylalanylprolylglycylisoleucyla… partylvalylthreonylthreonyllysylleucyl… lleucylserylcysteinylglutaminylisoleuc… lylaspartylisoleucyllysyltryptophyltyr… lutamylleucylisoleucylglutaminylseryla… ylserylaspartylglycylarginylthreonylhi… thionylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutami… lyltyrosylthreonylcysteinylisoleucylal… lglycylglutamylvalylglutamylthreonylse… aminylalanylthreonylprolylglutaminylph… ylprolylleucyllysylglutamyllysyltyrosy… lthreonylleucylarginylleucylhistidylva… rginylprolylvalylprolylalanylmethionyl… dylglycylglutaminyllysylleucylleucylgl… araginylisoleucylthreonylisoleucylglut… idyltyrosylthreonylhistidylleucylvalyl… minylarginyllysylthreonylhistidylalany… inylleucylserylasparaginylvalylphenyla… nylisoleucylleucylaspartylvalylglutamy… olylaspartyllysylprolylthreonylglycylp… lalanylleucylleucyllysylasparaginylser… yllysylprolylprolylalanylaspartylaspar… ucylthreonylasparaginyltyrosylvalylval… nyllysylglutamylglycylalanylglutamyltr… erylalanylisoleucylserylvalylthreonylt… ylasparaginylleucylthreonylglutamylasp… henylalanylarginylvalylserylalanylglut… ylglycylisoleucylserylaspartylprolylle… ylisoleucylisoleucyllysylserylprolylph… alanylprolylglycyllysylprolylthreonyli… lysylaspartylserylcysteinylvalylvalyla… nylserylaspartylglycylglycylalanyllysy… tyrosylleucylglutamyllysylarginylgluta… ysyltryptophylisoleucylserylvalylthreo… larginylglutamylthreonylvalylphenylala… isoleucylglutamylglycylleucylglutamylt… lyllysylcysteinylglutamylasparaginylle… yltryptophylserylglutamylisoleucylsery… lyllysylserylaspartylvalylprolylisoleu… enylalanyllysylglutamylglutamylleucyla… alylarginyltyrosylglutaminylserylaspar… einyllysylvalylthreonylglycylhistidylp… tryptophyltyrosylarginylglutaminylglyc… anylaspartylglycylleucyllysyltyrosylar… nylalanyllysylglycylglycyltyrosylhisti… ylalanylserylvalylthreonylaspartylaspa… sylglutaminylvalylarginylalanylthreony… erylvalylserylglycylthreonylalanylsery… olylalanyllysylisoleucylhistidylleucyl… ycylmethionylglycylalanylvalylhistidyl… lylvalylserylisoleucyllysylisoleucylpr… lylaspartylprolylvalylisoleucylthreony… taminylaspartylleucylisoleucylaspartyl… ltyrosylglutaminylvalylisoleucylvalylt… onylserylleucylvalylphenylalanylprolyl… yllysylaspartylalanylglycylphenylalany… sylasparaginylarginylphenylalanylglycy… reonylvalylglutamylleucylaspartylvalyl… olylprolylarginylglycylvalyllysylvalyl… rtylserylvalylasparaginylleucylthreony… anylserylaspartylglycylglycylseryllysy… lisoleucylvalylglutamyllysylcysteinyla… arginyltryptophylleucylarginylvalylgly… hreonylarginyltyrosylthreonylvalylisol… lycyllysylthreonylseryltyrosylglutamin… alanylglutamylasparaginyllysylphenylal… ylglutamylprolylserylglutamylprolylthr… aspartyllysylthreonylarginylalanylmeth… amylglutamylvalylaspartylglutamylthreo… ylthreonyllysylalanylserylhistidylsery… rosylglutamyllysyltyrosylmethionylisol… ycylarginylglycylglutamylphenylalanylg… ysteinylvalylglutamylthreonylserylsery… alanyllysylphenylalanylvalyllysylvalyl… ylvalylleucylvalyllysyllysylglutamylis… nylisoleucylalanylarginylhistidylargin… lleucylhistidylglutamylserylphenylalan… tamylleucylvalylmethionylisoleucylphen… ylserylglycylleucylaspartylisoleucylph… sparaginylthreonylserylalanylphenylala… larginylglutamylisoleucylvalylseryltyr… teinylglutamylalanylleucylglutaminylph… ylasparaginylisoleucylglycylhistidylph… rolylglutamylasparaginylisoleucylisole… larginylserylserylthreonylisoleucyllys… lanylglycylglutaminylalanylarginylglut… ylasparaginylphenylalanylarginylleucyl… lylglutamyltyrosyltyrosylalanylprolylg… dylaspartylvalylvalylserylthreonylalan… ylserylleucylglycylthreonylleucylvalyl… isoleucylasparaginylprolylphenylalanyl… inylglutaminylglutaminylisoleucylisole… hionylasparaginylalanylglutamyltyrosyl… lglutamylalanylphenylalanyllysylglutam… anylmethionylaspartylphenylalanylvalyl… ylglutamylarginyllysylserylarginylmeth… nylleucylglutaminylhistidylprolyltrypt… eucylglutamylarginylvalylserylthreonyl… eucyllysylhistidylarginylarginyltyrosy… ucyllysyllysylaspartylleucylasparaginy… ylarginylisoleucylserylcysteinylglycyl… utaminyllysylglycylvalylserylvalylalan… oleucylglutamylisoleucylglycylprolylva… thionylhistidylalanylvalylglycylglutam… lysyltyrosylvalylcysteinyllysylisoleuc… lglutaminylserylthreonylglutaminylvaly… nylglycylvalylarginylglutaminylleucylg… ltyrosylglutamylisoleucylthreonyltyros… isoleucylleucyltyrosylvalyllysylaspart… tylaspartylglycylthreonyltyrosylarginy… laspartyltyrosylglycylglutamylaspartyl… ylphenylalanylvalyllysylglycylvalylarg… osyltyrosylcysteinylarginylarginylthre… ylarginylarginylthreonylaspartylthreon… mylarginylprolylprolylglutamylphenylal… ylasparaginyllysylthreonylalanyltyrosy… larginylphenylalanylglycylvalylthreony… ylglutamylprolylhistidylvalylthreonylt… taminyllysylisoleucyllysylprolylglycyl… yltyrosylthreonylphenylalanylglutamyls… lglutaminylleucylthreonylisoleucylaspa… partylaspartylaspartylalanylglutamylty… lasparaginyllysyltyrosylglycylglutamyl… sylleucylthreonylvalylthreonylleucylhi… artylserylthreonylleucylarginylprolylm… cylleucylalanylasparaginylalanylglutam… glutaminylserylvalylcysteinylphenylala… ylglycylisoleucylprolylprolylprolylthr… ysylaspartylglycylglutaminylprolylleuc… lisoleucylglutamylisoleucylisoleucylhi… yrosyltyrosylalanylleucylhistidylisole… olylglutamylaspartylthreonylglycyltyro… lthreonylasparaginylthreonylalanylglyc… inylalanylhistidylleucylglutaminylvaly… llysyllysylglutaminylglutamylphenylala… istidylglutamylarginylhistidylvalylglu… rtyllysylthreonylleucylarginylmethiony… glycylthreonylglutamylserylvalylprolyl… lysylglutamylalanylleucylarginylglutam… ylprolylalanylvalylserylthreonyllysylt… ylalanylarginylleucylglutamylisoleucyl… lutamylarginyllysylleucylarginylmethio… glutamylprolylarginyllysyltyrosyllysyl… glutamylglutamylaspartylglutaminylargi… anylvalylprolylmethionylserylaspartylm… lysylisoleucylarginylaspartylglutaminy… yllysylleucylaspartylarginylvalylvalyl… ginylisoleucylarginylleucylserylarginy… alanyltyrosylvalylmethionylprolylleucy… rtylglutaminyltyrosylarginylprolyllysy… sylleucylserylglutaminylaspartylaspart… ylprolylalanylarginylarginylarginylthr… ylaspartylphenylalanyltyrosyltyrosylar… ylleucylglycylaspartylisoleucylserylas… eucylprolylisoleucylaspartylaspartylty… nylthreonylglutamylglutamylglutamylarg… amylglutamylleucylglutamylleucylglycyl… rolylserylarginylserylprolylprolylhist… serylleucylarginyltyrosylserylserylpro… ylvalylglutamylglutamylthreonylarginyl… tyrosylserylthreonyltyrosylhistidyliso… amylalanylserylthreonylseryltyrosylala… inylhistidylalanylglutaminylalanylalan… ylglutaminylarginylglutaminylarginylis… ylglutamylaspartylglutamylglutamylleuc… hreonylthreonylglutaminylhistidylleucy… amylleucylaspartylphenylalanylmethiony… ylarginyllysyllysylserylarginylarginyl… nylglutamylisoleucylthreonylglutamylis… sylglutamylisoleucylseryllysylhistidyl… lserylserylserylalanylserylarginylleuc… lserylleucylserylprolylthreonyltyrosyl… inylprolylvalylserylglutamylleucylisol… minylprolylalanylglutamylglutamyltyros… lutamylarginylarginylserylprolylthreon… nylprolylarginylserylprolylserylprolyl… leucylserylarginylphenylalanylglutamyl… ylaspartylisoleucylphenylalanylserylar… ysylalanylalanylleucyllysylthreonylglu… ginyllysyltyrosylglutamylvalylleucylse… alanylthreonylleucylaspartylhistidylal… eucylarginylmethionylarginylserylhisti… lglutaminylasparaginylthreonylarginylp… ylvalylglutaminylseryllysylprolylthreo… yltyrosylhistidylasparaginylglycylvaly… rylseryllysylisoleucylhistidyltyrosylt… ylvalylleucylthreonylleucylglutamyliso… ylthreonylaspartylaspartylserylglycylt… teinylthreonylasparaginyltyrosyllysylg… osylalanylthreonylleucylaspartylvalylt… hreonylthreonyltyrosylalanylserylgluta… glutamylvalylprolylarginylserylvalylph… nylarginylthreonylglutamylalanyltyrosy… lysyllysylthreonylserylglutamylmethion… larginylglutamylvalyllysylserylglutami… larginylglutamylserylleucylserylserylt… rylalanylglutamylmethionyllysylserylal… ylserylleucylglutamylglutamyllysylsery… cyllysylthreonylthreonylleucylalanylal… ysylprolylarginylserylmethionylthreony… serylalanylarginylphenylalanylserylcys… lglutamylprolylvalylprolylthreonylvaly… ylglycylglutaminylvalylleucylserylthre… minylvalylthreonylthreonylthreonyllysy… nylglutamylisoleucylserylserylvalylglu… lycylasparaginyltyrosylserylvalylvalyl… ylglycyllysylglutaminylglutamylalanylg… reonylisoleucylglutaminyllysylalanylar… ylvalylthreonylserylprolylprolylarginy… larginylvalyllysylserylprolylglutamyla… nylvalyllysylserylprolylglutamylprolyl… serylprolylthreonylglutamylthreonyllys… yllysylvalylglutaminylhistidylleucylpr… ylisoleucylthreonylglutaminylphenylala… eryllysylglutamylisoleucylalanyllysyll… tamylserylserylvalylleucylarginylalany… yltyrosyllysylaspartylglycyllysyllysyl… lhistidylphenylalanylglutaminylphenyla… rtylglycylthreonyltyrosylglutamylleucy… ylleucylthreonylglutamylserylaspartylg… cysteinylglutamylisoleucylserylglycylg… ylthreonylasparaginylleucylglutaminylp… lalanylphenylalanyllysylserylisoleucyl… lisoleucylserylglutamylthreonyllysylly… onylthreonylglutamylserylthreonylvalyl… lprolyllysylalanylprolylglutamylprolyl… isoleucylvalylthreonylglycylleucylglut… serylserylaspartylserylvalylalanyllysy… threonylglycylglutamylprolylarginylpro… lthreonyllysylaspartylglycyllysylalany… lycyllysyltyrosyllysylleucylserylgluta… lanylphenylalanylleucylglutamylisoleuc… onylserylaspartylserylglycylleucyltyro… sylasparaginylserylalanylglycylserylva… cylthreonylisoleucyllysylalanylisoleuc… ylglutaminyllysylvalylserylthreonylglu… oleucylthreonylprolylglutaminyllysylly… ylglutamylisoleucylserylglutaminyllysy… utamylisoleucyllysylmethionylserylglut… myllysylleucylalanylleucyllysylglutamy… lisoleucylserylglutamylglutamylvalylly… rylleucylglutamyllysylserylisoleucylva… lthreonyllysylthreonylserylglutaminyla… nylthreonylhistidylalanylglutamylisole… eonylglutaminylmethionylserylisoleucyl… arginylleucylvalylleucyllysylalanylasp… threonylaspartylvalyllysyltryptophylva… amylleucylthreonylasparaginylserylglut… ycylvalylserylglycylserylaspartylgluta… llysylglutaminylalanylserylhistidylarg… leucylthreonylcysteinylisoleucylseryll… eucylvalyllysylcysteinylglutaminyltyro… llysylglutamylleucylserylaspartylalany… erylglutaminylprolylarginylserylglutam… glutamylglycylglutaminylasparaginylval… ylglutamylisoleucylserylglycylglutamyl… lutamyltryptophylphenylalanyllysylaspa… ucylserylisoleucylserylserylasparaginy… ylarginylasparaginylvalyltyrosylseryll… ginylalanylserylvalylserylaspartylsery… llysylalanyllysylasparaginylphenylalan… erylalanylthreonylalanylserylleucylmet… lutamylglutamylprolylserylarginylgluta… erylglycylaspartylthreonylserylleucylg… ylserylglutaminylserylvalylglutaminylm… inylglutamylalanylserylphenylalanylser… erylalanylserylserylmethionylthreonylg… anylserylmethionylserylalanylglutaminy… lutaminylglutamylserylphenylalanylvaly… rylphenylalanylmethionylglycylisoleucy… lutaminylleucylglutamylserylserylthreo… anylglycylisoleucylarginylglycylisoleu… ylalanylleucylprolylserylaspartylisole… lycyllysylvalylleucylthreonylvalylalan… ylglycylglutamylprolylthreonylprolylgl… ysteinylglycylglycylarginyllysylisoleu… lutaminylglycylarginylphenylalanylhist… eonylaspartylaspartylleucylthreonylthr… nylaspartylvalylglutaminyllysylglutami… lthreonylleucylserylleucylglycylaspara… laspartylserylalanylthreonylvalylaspar... inylserylisoleucine. Category:Random Works!